


Compromise

by xNekorux



Series: League One-Shots [12]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Enemies to Friends, F/F, Minor Violence, Runeterra, friends to potential lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:16:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 37,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNekorux/pseuds/xNekorux
Summary: Swain finally decides to expand the mining operations at Delverhold, prompting his people to cross the borders separating the Freljord and Noxus at Ironspike Mountains.Unexpected it may be, he ordered to keep the peace with the Avarosan tribe. Unfortunately, Katarina wasn't too eager to be friendly with the Warmother.
Relationships: Ashe/Katarina Du Couteau
Series: League One-Shots [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976194
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	1. Chapter 1

**Compromise**

Being one of the two biggest and leading nations in Runeterra, Noxus always craved to extend their reach throughout the lands. No matter how small or big their enemies came at them, they emerge victorious and proudly claim yet another land or village. Self-made kings and entitled lords, they all fell, their people loyally serving under the nation's current leader and Grand General, Jericho Swain.

And now, as an empire built and focused on the goal of further expanding, Swain has finally decided to broaden the reach of their mines in Delverhold at the Ironspike Mountains. With Darius mainly overseeing the process, Swain additionally chose to send two members of House Du Couteau to assist in the planned operation, mainly because they were likely going to cross the border between their nation and the Freljord.

Swain knew there was a high chance they'll be confronted by those who live in the frigid nation, so having one of Noxus' high-ranking generals and two highly dependable assassins accompanying the people part of the expansion would settle any conflict that may arise.

Those who reside in the Freljord wouldn't even think of waging war against them, but Swain knew he shouldn't test the limit so callously, which has brought the Sinister Blade to the other side of Ironspike Mountain, where she, Darius and Talon were supervising the entire expansion campaign.

People were bustling and small groups of Noxian soldiers could be found doing their rounds around the area, making sure each and every worker was doing their duty. All of them were donning their usual leather garments and steel armor, but this time they had thick coats draped over their shoulders. The fur around the collar was a source of warmth everyone was thankful for.

They weren't as used to the unforgiving weather in the Freljord as they were in Noxus, so this was proving a challenge for the rest of them as they secured an area fairly miles away from a village.

“I would have preferred it if he had chosen to have this whole operation done near Shurima.” Katarina muttered, tugging her cloak closer as an attempt to draw more warmth from the material.

“If you find a mine there, then don't hesitate to send a letter to High Command.” Darius said, deeply chuckling when Katarina shot him a look.

“We're just at the edge of the Freljordian borders, so expect it to be more gelid when we scout the area ahead.” Talon murmured, merely glancing at the redhead at Darius' right.

“Two days in and we've barely established the mining area.” Katarina said, looking towards the workers they passed. “How long does Swain expect us to stay here?”

“If he intends on deploying a takeover in another village, then I'd mostly be recalled back to Noxus to lead the charge.” Darius said, remembering what happened at Urtis.

“Swain doesn't expect Talon and I...-”

“He does.” Darius calmly cut off, withdrawing a letter from his armor and handing it to Katarina. “Should another task require my attention, both of you will be left here to supervise until Swain himself orders your return.”

While Talon merely nodded, Katarina read the paper she was given, the incredulous look on her face becoming more evident. It took some effort from her part to not tear the parchment to shreds, forcing herself to hand it back to Darius with a scowl now plastered on her face.

“It's as if he's banishing us both here.”

“It's temporary.” Darius told her, unfazed as he took the letter again. “Swain may make questionable choices from time to time, but so far, each and every one of them has been nothing but for the good of Noxus and the people we take in.”

Katarina sighed, her halted steps prompting the other two to stop and look towards her. “I've been doing my rounds since morning. I'll leave the rest of the evening to you two.”

Indirectly telling them that she was going to retire to her tent, both Darius and Talon nodded and bid her good night before they continued on. With the remnants of her scowl still on her face, no other soldier or worker dared to make eye contact with the current head of the Du Couteau, knowing she's easily irritable and had quite a temper whenever she looked exasperated.

The cloth yurt tent their people had set up for her in between Darius and Talon's own tents provided her the privacy she immensely valued. Despite keeping its main flap and the window-like apertures shut, the temperature didn't change much when she entered it.

Nonetheless, the minimal increase of warmth was enough to convince Katarina to relieve herself of her coat, which she folded and set on top of one of the few chests inside her little hut-like home.

The corset-like top she wore under the leather jacket she usually donned provided more coverage, her midriff not at all exposed to the biting freeze. Even though she barely showed skin ever since they arrived there, Katarina still felt like she was going to freeze her limbs off.

“Fucking ridiculous...” Katarina muttered as she hastily changed her clothes.

Once she was clad in a simple tunic and thick, loose pants, she tucked herself in on the cot at one side of her tent, the wool blanket barely keeping her warm as she tried her hardest to try and fall asleep. The meal she had earlier with the two and the other soldiers barely kept her warm when she had eaten, despite the food being a bowl of hot stew.

And now, as she blew the candle out and let the interior of her tent be mostly swallowed by the shadows, Katarina could only mutter a curse as she shifted on her cot and hugged herself underneath her blanket.

She couldn't wait for the day that she'll finally be able to leave this dreadful nation.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Eyes opening and mind rousing out of her slumber, the Frost Archer released a soft groan when she tried shifting away from the edge of the wide, wooden bed, only to feel another person's back practically pressed against hers. Blinking away her sleepiness, Ashe tried turning around without falling off the edge, quietly huffing when she was greeted by her bloodsworn's bare back.

Groaning much audibly, Ashe began pushing the still slumbering man away from her and despite her efforts, the hulking man didn't seem to budge. In fact, the more she pushed, the more she noticed that _she_ was the one who's being moved closer to the edge than she already was.

“Tryndamere...” She quietly grunted, still trying to push the barbarian. “Why... do you... always... do this?”

The sleeping warrior grumbled under his breath, still in the embrace of slumber when he scooted further into Ashe's small space.

“Dear Avarosa...” Ashe mumbled to herself, stopping before her bloodsworn could actually push her off.

Seeing that there was no way her husband would move anytime soon, Ashe just turned back and finally swung her legs over the edge with a soft sigh leaving her lips. She stretched her arms over her head for a moment before completely pushing away the fur blanket and stepping off the bed.

For the second time, Ashe stretched her arms and moved them around to loosen the kinks before she turned to the bed, where she heard a quiet, almost mute ruckus. There, she found Tryndamere, who had moved back to his side of the bed.

She knew he was still asleep, but it felt as if the shift was mocking her.

“ _Now_ you move.” Ashe murmured, suppressing a sigh as she shook her head and continued towards the chest, where she withdrew a set of clothes before heading straight to the bathroom.

Once the door clicked close and the lock snapped securely into place, Ashe approached the wooden tub and the buckets of water covered right beside it, ready to be used for washing. Soon, the tub was filled, but instead of warm aqua like what people would normally prefer in such a cold place, Ashe sank herself in the embrace of the frigid water.

Times like this was she thankful that she was more immune to the cold than she once was before she wielded the Avarosan bow. She used to shiver whenever she bathed, sometimes even opting on just wetting a little rug and cleaning herself with it to avoid being bitten by the frosty water.

By the time she finished washing her hair, she heard a distant voice call for her and Tryndamere from outside their cabin, likely there to fetch them for today's work.

She sighed.

A bath uninterrupted by her duty as a warmother was probably a luxury she'll never be able to feel.

Once she left the bathroom and dressed herself into her everyday navy blue attire, she walked back to the bed and shook Tryndamere awake. Though the man groaned, slapped her pillow over his face and tried turning his back on her, Ashe didn't halt her attempts in waking her bloodsworn.

“Ashe, please.” She heard Tryndamere grumble under the pillow, grunting and slapping a hand over his eyes when she tugged the cushion away from his grasp and returned it back to her side of the bed. “You of all people know I retired late last night.”

“That's not my problem to handle, unfortunately.” Ashe said with a hint of jesting. “We have responsibilities.”

Trybdamere groaned, but nonetheless started waving her away. “Alright, alright, I'll follow after you in a minute.”

“Next time, if you're going to stay up and accompany Braum's cousin throughout her evening patrol,” Ashe tugged the fur blanket away from the barbarian, who half-heartedly snarled at the stolen source of warmth. “try not to make it too obvious that you fancy her.”

Tryndamere sat up with an audible groan, lips curled into a small frown. “I do _not_ fancy her.”

“You don't lie very well, but I must say, you'll be having a difficulty in having her open up. After all, she still hasn't moved on from her late lover.”

At the mention of that, Tryndamere's irked frown became disheartened. “Sadly, I know.”

With a small smile that told Tryndamere not to give up so easily, Ashe turned away and left their cabin, finally greeting the person waiting for them outside. Everyone in their tribe came from different groups and Ashe encouraged them to continued donning their people's traditional style of clothing despite joining under her leadership. And now, judging by the man's cloth armor adorned with fur and his cape made completely out of animal pelt, he must've been part of the smaller tribes that had joined them after surviving an assault from the Frostguard.

“Dhornn.”

“Warmother.”

“Is there an urgent matter I might have missed? Your face alone says a thousand words.”

Managing a nod, Dhornn said, “More or less.”

The man led her to the wide structure somewhere around the center of their village, where Ashe was greeted by a few of the hunter-gatherers of the tribe upon her entry. Two of their best scouts were also there, who shared the same grave expression as the hunter-gatherers.

“Early in the morning and there's already a situation at hand.” Ashe said, knowing what they were about to discuss would likely give her something to stress about. Taking her place at the head of the table decorated with maps of the terrains in the Freljord, Ashe ushered with a hand for one of them to begin explaining.

Rholgrid, the main leader of the hunter-gatherers, cleared his throat before starting with, “I know it is still too early for a problem to befall on you, Warmother, but we're afraid we can't delay a discussion with what we've uncovered during our recent hunt.”

Ashe then turned to Sken and Svenia, their most skilled and agile scouts, who Rholgrid gestured to further continue elaborating the issue.

“Svennia and I were searching for possible routes our foragers could safely traverse through after you agreed on expanding the reach for their hunts.” Sken started, sliding the map he had drawn along with his twin sister. He pointed at the locations on the paper as he spoke. “We went through here, here and here, but when we reached the borders near the Noxian fortress, _Delverhold_ , we found trouble.”

“Were you spotted?” Ashe was quick to ask, worry evidently painted on her face.

Svennia smiled at the concern being shown, answering for her and her brother. “Not at all, Warmother. But, what's troubling us is that they seem to have assumed they have the right to expand their mining operations into our nation.”

“They've crossed the border?”

“Very much so.” Sken replied with a nod. “From what we've observed, they intend on building a permanent extension of Delverhold. A small fortress for their plans on mining the resources from our side of Ironspike Mountain and possibly many other minerals from the land surrounding their location.”

Ashe sighed, rubbing her chin with a finger as her eyebrows furrowed in deep contemplation.

Their tribe may be growing, but that certainly didn't mean they could take on the Noxians that had crossed the border. They already had to deal with the Frostguards, they didn't need another group to be their enemy.

“Any reports on who are there? Aside from the workers, I mean.”

“The Hand of Noxus, the Sinister Blade and the Blade's Shadow.”

“The fact that Swain sent three prominent fighters to be on-site means he anticipated conflict.” Ashe said, earning sighs and murmurs from the people with her at the table.

“Maybe they are willing to negotiate?” Came the suggestion from Braum's cousin, whose words captured everyone's attention. “We can't defeat them, but maybe they're willing to talk. To settle with an agreement.”

“These are Noxians.” One of the hunter-gatherers pointed out with a frown. “Unlike the people we have made treaties with here in our land, they might not be too keen on discussing terms.”

“It's worth the try, I suppose.” Ashe said, only to sigh when debates erupted between the people around her.

Some argued that it was a reasonable plan, while others claimed that it was absolutely ridiculous and presumed that those involved from their side would likely suffer casualties during the negotiation. The turnout was expected, but it certainly didn't alleviate the stress that came with it.

“Everyone!” Ashe called out with an authoritative tone, silencing the heated disagreements. “ _Please._ Antagonizing these Noxians, mainly their empire, would be more severe for us if we deal with this matter with violence. But, like what was suggested, maybe they are willing to talk.”

Ashe glanced between her people, each and every one of them seemingly thinking about the possibilities, except for Sken though, who hesitantly raised a hand to call for their attention.

“Sken?”

“Their takeover at Urtis.” Sken mentioned. “People from that land told the story of how the Hand of Noxus ordered an immediate ceasefire once the King was dealt with.”

Svennia crossed her arms, eyeing her twin suspiciously. “And how would you know this, brother?”

Sken's lips formed into a line for a brief moment before he admitted, “I crossed the border when I heard about the Noxian Empire's intentions on taking over Urtis. I saw it with my own eyes. They spared those who laid their weapons down, didn't harm the women, children or any of the elderly.”

“As long as there's no threat, they seem to be open for discussion.” Braum's cousin said, turning to Ashe with an anticipating gleam in her blue eyes. “If we can't stop them from mining in our homeland, then maybe we can coerce them into a trade of some sort.”

“You want to establish an actual connection with the Noxians?” Rholgrid asked, visibly appalled at the idea. “They cannot be trusted to honor whatever agreement we make with them.”

“We don't know that.” Ashe said, causing Rholgrid to snap his gaze back to her. “Rholgrid, you've been a proud member of Tryndamere's tribe for a long time, correct?”

“I've known him ever since I was young, Warmother.”

“Then you know how most tribes practically shunned Tryndamere despite his best efforts in showing his and his people's worth and strength. Just because they assumed he was influenced by dark magic didn't mean he was.” Ashe knew she got through the head hunter-gatherer when she watched him sigh and nod as he recalled Tryndamere's struggle in finding someone unafraid and would take the remains of their small tribe in. “I gave Tryndamere a chance and it all changed for the better. I know Noxians can't always be trusted, but maybe these in particular could be an exception.”

Based on how everyone in the room lacked any objection or reason whatsoever, it was clear the suggestion Braum's cousin had given would be the plan they'll be setting in motion. Looking at the end of the room, Ashe gestured for Dhornn to come near. The man was beside her in a brief moment, nodding as he stood in attention.

“Gather people willing to assist me in this negotiation.”

“Yes, Warmother.”

Ashe turned to one of the scouts after. “Sken, you'll accompany us when we set forth. You know most of what happened in Urtis and if we are to base our alliance on their actions to that little kingdom, then we must have someone there who had seen everything with their own eyes.”

“It would be an honor to accompany you, Warmother.”

“Svennia, scout around the surrounding borders. See if there are any more issues we may need to deal with.”

Svennia nodded and murmured, turning to her brother and telling him to be careful once Ashe took her attention away from them.

“Warmother, your mercy will always be an admirable trait of yours, one that makes you be who you truly are, but please. Don't extend mercy to those who don't deserve it if the situation turns dire.” Rholgrid said, a concerned look on his bearded face.

“Ease your worries, Rholgrid. I assure you, there will be no bloodshed. Not if I can help it.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

“High Commander!”

The groan that came from underneath the wool blanket was practically unheard as the Du Couteau reluctantly pushed it off, sitting up with a pronounced scowl on her face. She wrapped the fabric around her before vacating her cot, heading towards the entrance of the yurt and pushing one flap aside for her to poke her head out.

Her eyes met a soldier's.

“What do you want?” Katarina grunted, glaring at the man as if he was the bane of her existence at that moment.

The soldier was unfazed though. He merely saluted and said, “General Darius requests for your presence at his tent.”

“What for?”

“I wasn't told much, Commander. Just that it's urgent and that your attendance is a must.”

Katarina didn't mask the displeasure on her face as she sighed. “Fine. Tell him I'll be there in a minute.”

“Yes, Commander.”

Withdrawing back to the tent, Katarina muttered her complaints as she dressed herself back up in her uniform. The leather coat she slipped on felt heavier on her shoulders, and she blamed it on the not so comfortable sleep she had. Even with the supposed warmth provided by her tent, it was still not enough for her to _actually_ feel warm.

Once she was clad back in her High Command uniform, she left her tent and made her way to Darius', pushing the flap aside and stepping into the neighbouring yurt tent without notification of her presence whatsoever.

“Katarina.” Darius spoke her name, unaffected with her rude entrance. Across him and on the other end of the foldable table was Talon, who was clad in his his usual outfit.

“What's the problem?” Katarina queried grouchily, clearly not pleased with the sudden interruption of her sleep.

“Our scouts returned earlier.” Talon answered. “With news about a Freljordian convoy heading to our location.”

“We have more than enough soldiers with us to handle them. Not to mention Captain Farron is also here with us and half of the Trifarian Legion.” Katarina said, gesturing at Darius she approached the table.

“Swain anticipated this,” Darius said, before following up with, “ _but_ he doesn't want any conflict with the Freljordians.”

“Is he afraid?”

“We can't always fight our way through every problem. Especially now. Some of the miners have already found a couple of sources of minerals, mainly gold and iron.” Darius crossed his arms as he straightened his posture. “Swain wants us to settle an agreement with these Freljordians.”

“Agreement?”

Talon nodded. “They'll likely demand a share of the reservoir. This _is_ their land, after all, so it won't be much of a surprise if they do.”

“There are three leading tribes here in this nation.” Darius gestured at Talon, who withdrew three papers from underneath the wide map on the table. He laid them out on top, showing the symbol of the Frostguard, the Winter's Claw and the Avarosan. “Fortunately, the one we'll be dealing with is the most peaceful one among all three.”

Katarina may not be too aware of the affairs in the Freljord, but she was familiar with the history of the Three Sisters. Her emerald gaze darted to the crest of Avarosa before she returned her eyes back to Darius.

“This should be easy, then. The Avarosans are weak, aren't they? They're too merciful, based on what I've heard.”

“Katarina, we are _not_ going to hurt any of them unless they act hostile against us.” Darius said, shooting the redhead a look. “Swain only wants us to talk and keep the peace. He has plans and in those plans, he said he wants us to be in good graces with one of three tribes. The logical choice is approaching as we speak.”

“So, you want us to bow down? To probably the weakest tribe in this frigid nation?”

Darius sighed. “We're not submitting, Katarina. We're compromising.”

Judging from Katarinaʼs expression, it was clear she had more things to say, but a soldier interrupted them. Saluting, the soldier stood at attention and told them, “General, Commanders, they've arrived.”

Darius picked up his axe and ushered them to follow, exiting the tent with the two Du Couteaus in tow. As they made their way to the supposed front face of the fortress still in the progress of actually being called a fortress, a couple of members of the Trifarian Legion accompanied them.

Katarina expected to see a large group that showed barbarians mounted on horses, but what she was greeted with was the sight of a large Mammoth flanked by full-grown Elnüks, where most of the Avarosan warriors were mounted while the others seemed to have trudged through the snow with their own boots. The redhead raised her gaze enough for her to spy something blue and white poking on the top of the mammoth. It must be the rider of the huge mount.

“Why don't we have those in Noxus?” Katarina murmured mostly to herself, while Darius merely disregarded her.

They could only watch as a single rope was hung at one side of the Mammoth, which the rider grasped with a thick rug before using the cord to slide her way down the animal. A small _poof!_ sounded as her boots crashed into the snow, the rag being tucked behind her before she advanced towards the Noxians.

There was a little clearing-like space between the two groups and once Darius saw the leader of the tribe approach them all by herself, he gestured for the rest of the soldiers to stay back before walking forward to meet the Warmother halfway.

Katarina wasn't exactly fond of being left out when it came to these situations, so she followed and walked alongside Darius, which prompted Talon to tail after as well. This didn't seem to faze the archer, who merely made a brief gesture over her shoulder. A man in a horned helmet and one with a huge shield also came forth, joining her as she approached the three Noxians.

The two parties stopped right before one another, the space between them enough to be considered reasonable.

“General Darius of the Trifarian Legion of Noxus.” Darius said, transferring his axe to his left hand before stretching out his right hand.

“Ashe of the Avarosan Tribe, Warmother.” Ashe returned the introduction, reaching out and shaking Darius' hand. With the size of her hand, it was easily dwarfed by the warrior's much bigger palm.

Darius then gestured to his left and right. “Katarina and Talon of House Du Couteau.”

“Tryndamere, Braum,” Ashe also introduced her company. “my bloodsworn and my tribe's protector.”

Darius nodded in acknowledgement before clearing his throat and beginning with, “I suppose you and your people are here due to our mining operations.”

“We are.” Ashe replied with a nod. “We've never had any issue with your mining activities, but I'm sure you're aware that you've crossed the border already.”

“We know. Your visit was expected, and so, in order to continue our operation in gathering resources, we're prepared to make a deal with your people.”

“A deal with you Noxians?” Tryndamere asked, sounding skeptical. “How can we be so sure we could trust you?”

“We honor our word.” Darius said with absolute certainty. “And, it's quite clear it's unwise for us to cause conflict in a nation we have no power over. We need steel and gold, not war and bloodshed.”

Just like what Talon predicted, Ashe asked, “If we do allow your mining to continue, how will it benefit my people and I? You _are_ taking resources from our land.”

“We're open for a compromise.” Katarina said, her tone clearly saying she wasn't pleased but clearly had no choice but to offer the mentioned solution.

“Are you?” Ashe raised an eyebrow at Katarina, seemingly not believing the assassin. “You sound reluctant.”

“That's because I am.” Katarina said, adding as she nodded towards Ashe's skirt, “It bothers me as much as the cold probably bothers you.”

Ashe's lips curved a little, but it wasn't a happy smile. It had a hint of complacency. “On the contrary, Du Couteau, I am very much warm. Unlike you, who seems to be battling the cold more than necessary.”

Katarina narrowed her eyes at that and was about to utter a sharp retort when Darius abruptly cleared his throat, bringing the conversation back to the situation at hand.

“We're prepared to offer one-third of our weekly harvests to your tribe.” Darius said, gesturing with a hand as he continued with, “Since we'll be doing all the manual labor and will even shoulder the manpower for the delivery to your tribe, we deserve a much bigger portion, don't we?”

Tryndamere still seemed to have a hard time believing Darius and his people being fair and while Braum nodded beside him, Ashe looked like she was contemplating the offer.

This gave Katarina the opportunity to survey the Warmother's attire. She couldn't believe this woman was wearing a skirt and her outfit was sleeveless, which exposed her lean arms to the cold. The only source of warmth she seemed to have was the cape and cowl she had around her shoulders. Not to mention her companions' set of clothing.

While Tryndamere had steel shoulderguards, Braum was literally shirtless. Katarina was pretty sure these people didn't even know the feeling of being cold. They were probably the type that would thank their captor if they were imprisoned in an ice room.

“You have my word that we will divide it fairly and equally.”

“And what do you ask in return? Just our permission to let you continue your operations?” Ashe asked, arms crossing and looking at Darius, who didn't even flinch, critically.

“That's all we ask.”

“Tell me, General.” Ashe's gaze softened, but not too much to be consider warm and welcoming. It became more curious and inquisitive. “Is it true what they say about what you've done at Urtis?”

“Which part?”

“You showed mercy. Minimalized the bloodshed they say.”

Darius nodded, recalling how they gained one of the Legion's newest and promising member. “They're all true. Noxus may seem brutal, but we respect those who respect us. We lay our weapons down IF the same can be said to the other party.”

“Though just because we are small compared to your empire of soldiers doesn't mean we won't fight back if needed.” Ashe reminded, which earned her another nod from Darius once again.

“That much I am certain. It's not the numbers that make the war, after all. It's the people. And so, if you do agree on this compromise, then your people will not suffer any harm from ours.”

“Temporarily.” Tryndamere grunted out, but said nothing more.

Ashe then looked down, where Darius offered a hand once again. Though she may talk quite a deal, she knew that even if they were capable of subduing these Noxians, there would be more casualties on their side instead of the enemy's. Ashe swore to protect her tribe, to lead them to peace and unity.

And that's exactly what she's going to do.

She and Darius shook hands, both of them firmly gripping each other's gloved palms.

“I suppose this is your chance to prove to me, General, how true and honorable Noxians can be.”

“We certainly won't disappoint, Warmother.”

While Ashe and Darius looked at one another without any hostility whatsoever, Katarina was engaged in a silent glaring contest with Tryndamere. At one side though, Braum can be seen smiling and grinning at Talon, who merely raised an eyebrow at the hulking yet gentle-looking man.

Ashe withdrew a parchment from the pouch hidden behind her, handing it to Darius, who unfolded it and found himself looking at a much clearer and more accurate map of the Freljord. There was also a a written trail there, directions written at the side, which would give them an easier trip to where Ashe and her people were.

“When should we expect the first delivery?”

“Exactly a week from now, that much I can guarantee.”

“Good. We'll be expecting.”

“Save travels, Warmother.”

“Safe mining, General.”

Concurrently, the two parties turned away from one another, putting an end to the discussion that ended with less tension than predicted. As the three Noxians returned to their unfinished base, they heard the man with a shield speak to his fellow Freljordians.

“That went well, yes?”

Ashe managed to give Braum a small smile and a light pat on the arm. “It did, Braum. It did.”

By the time Ashe reached her mount, the rope ladder was already there, probably set up by Braum's cousin, who rode the animal with the archer on their way to where they were at the moment. Once she climbed up and took her place on the main saddle, she peered over the thick fur of the Mammoth, catching sight of Katarina looking at her while the other Noxians retreated back to their outpost.

Ashe made a gesture and called out to her people and upon hearing such, each and every one of them turned away and took their own retreat. As the Mammoth spun around and followed the motion, Ashe was still able nod at Katarina before she broke their faraway eye contact and proceeded back to their home.

Meanwhile down at the ground, Katarina just huffed and stomped to where Darius and Talon were.

“Talk about asserting dominance.” She muttered, shaking her head at the memory of the towering animal mounted by none other than the Warmother they came to an agreement with.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

All was well, or at least, all was as good as it could get for Katarina in the place she deemed a frozen land that's just too unbearable to stay in. She wanted to be assigned elsewhere for a mission, but Swain insisted she stayed where she was. Even she wrote him a letter that _demanded_ for a transfer, the Grand General merely disregarded her request.

What made it more irritating for her was when Darius left for six days to handle some matter, only to come back and say that he had led another takeover and was successful. Though she was an assassin, Katarina wanted to be at the frontline and to fight those that needed to be fought off.

Supervising mining operations was definitely not something she was growing fond of.

Upon Darius' return, he had orders to tell Katarina that she was in charge of protecting the convoy that would deliver the Avarosan's share of supplies to Rakelstake.

Talon once accompanied her and some of the soldiers, but that was it. Swain wanted him to gather information about their new allies and due to that, the hooded assassin was pretty much nowhere to be found throughout the following three weeks.

“Leaving?” Talon asked, standing at the entrance of Katarinaʼs yurt tent.

The Sinister Blade grunted, securing her belt buckle around the waistband of her pants. “To go on another supply escort? Yes, I am, and at this rate, it's going to be the end of me.”

Despite not being vocally invited in, Talon stepped into the tent and idly looked around before saying, “Since the soldiers are still loading the supplies, do you want me to inform you about my recent findings?”

“What, is it about another area where we could hunt our meat?” Katarina asked with a scoff, clearly uninterested with such info.

“It's about the Warmother.”

Now that captured Katarinaʼs interest. Every time she saw that woman whenever she went to Rakelstake, Ashe was always formal and only had a few words to say, which mostly consists of thanks, eventually a bid of farewell and safe travels. She was always stiff, so maybe there was a reason behind it.

“What about her?” Katarina turned to Talon, taking the cloak folded on top of the chest.

“I spoke to the people from small tribes, heard some stories about her. Some of them being nomads and formally part of the tribe her late mother once led.”

“And?”

“Here.” Talon handed Katarina a few parchments and when she skimmed through them, she realized that it was a detailed summary of Ashe's past. “I assume you'd be more interested on her past rather than others, though I took the liberty in adding a few details about her people there.”

“Shouldn't you be giving this to Darius?” Katarina asked, raising an eyebrow at the man.

“I left his own copy in his tent.” Talon said, before admitting, “I had more than handful of free time, so I figured I'd write you a copy of your own. Something to read throughout your trip.”

Katarina gave a scoff-like laugh, giving Talon a grateful pat on the shoulder. “Much appreciated. Will you be accompanying me for this week's delivery?”

Talon shook his head. “I'll be resting for today. I still have to gather more intel about Braum tomorrow.”

Katarina sighed, but nodded, waving him off before she left her tent. She tucked the papers under her coat, rolling them up before slipping them in one of her inner coat pockets.

To say that Katarina was intrigued throughout the trip was an understatement. She was mostly engrossed in the information Talon found out about their allies and most especially their leader. Apparently, Ashe lost her biological mother, father and her other oathfathers because of a said to be crazed belief of her mother towards the myth of Avarosa's Throne.

It was even mentioned in Talon's findings that Ashe seemed to have been romantically linked with a Frost Priest named Maalcrom, which further made Katarina curious why that said man wasn't present during the day of negotiation.

Talon also found out how most of the people in Ashe's tribe was once known as the Ebrataal tribe, only to be branded as Avarosans when the woman saved them from being executed by the Winter's Claw. Their tribe grew under Ashe's leadership as those who survived the assault of the Frostguard sought refuge in their village.

By the time Katarina was nearing the village of Rakelstake, she was unsurprisingly shivering under the thick coat she had draped around herself. She was riding a horse on their way and when she found the Warmother of the tribe waiting at the entrance with some of her people, she found herself recalling everything she had just read from the papers Talon gave her.

Of course just because Ashe had a tragic backstory didn't mean Katarina forgot about how she was practically freezing to death because of this despicable agreement they made with the former's people.

Darius asked her to join the convoy only to make sure the supplies reached the Avarosans and to ensure that no attack would cause them to not meet their promise. Much to Katarinaʼs annoyance, they experienced not a single assault from anything or anyone.

She was there to act as escort, yet she felt like she was about to freeze her arms off its sockets for nothing. Heck, she felt like her hair was layered with frost by the time they came to a halt at the entrance of the village.

As the people approached and assisted on unloading the supplies, Katarina climbed down her mount and headed towards Ashe, who dismissed the man she was talking to once she noticed the nearing assassin.

“Du Couteau.” Ashe greeted once Katarina stopped in front of her. “Is there something I can help you with?”

“Actually, I would very much like to speak with you about the whole situation when it comes to escorting your supplies.”

“Is something the matter?” Ashe asked, concern flashing in her blue eyes, which reminded Katarina of the ice she's been seeing all around them.

“That's actually it.” Katarina flashed a sarcastic smile, stopping herself from huddling under her cloak due to the coldness of their surroundings. “There _is_ no problem.”

Ashe raised an eyebrow, confused.

“You wrote on that little map that you gave that there might be ambushes from bandits, people of Frostguard, even. But, my people and I haven't experienced a single attack for the past four deliveries.”

“It was a warning. It's not like I'm aware of their schedule of assault.” Ashe said, lips curling into a small frown.

“I'm a deadly assassin who's perfectly capable of doing other important tasks. I knows how to kill people in more ways than you could count with both of your hands, yet here I am, wasting my potential acting as some sort of personal supplier.”

“You've grown tedious, then.”

“I definitely have.”

“Who would have known that the Sinister Blade's greatest enemy would be boredom?” Ashe asked more to herself rather than Katarina, shaking her head as she suppressed a light laugh.

“Are you mocking me?”

“Not exactly.” Ashe replied swiftly yet coolly. “It's just... a tad bit surprising that boredom could unnerve an infamous assassin like you.”

“I don't think you're in any place to belittle me, _Warmother_.” Katarina said, uttering the title mockingly.

“I'm not belittling you or any of that sort, Du Couteau. I'm merely vocalizing my observation. I assumed you'd have a much longer patience, that's all.”

“I trained all my life to earn the title as one of the deadliest assassins in Runeterra. Unlike you, who had power handed to you on a frost-covered platter.”

Ashe's face shifted upon her words, eyebrows furrowing and eyes slightly narrowing. “What're you trying to say?”

Katarina was feeling smug now, especially when she knew that she was finally going to make the woman before her bend down to her will. She always did love making those who had a high position lower their heads to her and feel so little when up against her.

“I, _Warmother_ , became cunning and deadly because of my own doings. Training, learning, it was all from my effort. I got my blades because I earned them. But you?” Katarina smirked as she crossed her arms, spying the ice bow poking out from under Ashe's cape. “Your entire family had to perish before you could wield that bow of yours.”

Katarina nearly drew her blade when Ashe abruptly clutched the front of her cloak, her grip vice-like and rather surprising to see.

“You've overstayed your welcome, Du Couteau.” Ashe murmured, her voice ironically sounding as harsh and cold as the biting breeze.

Instead of fearing the consequences of what she had done, Katarina grinned and was about to say something when Ashe gripped her cloak and tugged her close, their foreheads nearly crashing against one another as she piercingly glared at her.

“Leave.”

Katarinaʼs gaze flickered from Asheʼs livid gaze down to the part of the bow peeking out, which seemed to have flashed for a second. It's as if the weapon also coursed with the anger she ignited from within the Avarosan before her.

“You'll have to let me go for me to do that.”

Katarina expected to be shoved back, but Ashe merely exhaled through her nose before she released her, turning away with her hair nearly whipping against her face just like how her cape flew back upon her turn.

A cold feeling began crawling over her chest and when she looked down, she found traces of frost coating the fabric of her cloak, which no doubt originated from none other than the archer walking away from her.

Katarina scoffed, and as she adjusted her coat and cloak, she muttered, “Freljordians.”

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Darius was not at all pleased, and possibly, so would be Swain, who was sent an immediate report once Katarina returned to the semi-finished fortress. One of the soldiers, Darius refused to say who for the sake of anonymity, reported to him and told him about what they witnessed during their trip to Rakelstake.

Of course when the issue was brought up to Katarina, she didn't deny it. In fact, she proudly owned up to what she did. In her eyes, what she did wasn't wrong and she deserved to get a bit of satisfaction in vexing the Warmother.

“You do realize that you've put the peace agreement at risk because of what you've done, don't you?” Darius questioned, looking absolutely exasperated as he, Talon and Katarina were back in his tent.

“She was mocking my capabilities.” Katarina said, crossing her arms. “I had to show her that I don't need my blades just to murder someone.”

“Katarina, you don't understand what's at stake here. Mocking you or not, what you did in return was uncalled for.” Darius grunted out, glaring at the redhead. “Our current location is near the village of Naaljaäg _and_ the Frostguard Citadel. We don't have any upper hand or experience when it comes to fighting in the middle of a blizzard here in the Freljord. We _need_ allies.”

“And the weakest tribe was our best bet?”

“Ashe is one of the descendants of the Three Sisters and is the wielder of the Avarosan bow, and her bloodsworn, Tryndamere, is a man that has fought and survived unsurvivable battles. Not to mention Braum, who's well-known throughout the Freljord as one of the toughest warriors in Runeterra. _He_ is their Farron.” Darius pointed out, his glare not at all faltering from Katarina. “I want you to prepare for tomorrow. You're going to apologize to Ashe and make amends with her. And no, don't bother arguing. The decision is not up for any debate whatsoever.”

Katarina scoffed and looked at Darius incredulously. The whole lecture was becoming similar to a scenario where where she's some child that was being scolded by their parent, and she didn't like it one bit. She still had more to say, but Darius shook his head and waved her out, wordlessly dismissing her.

The idea of arguing even further was tempting, but doing so would likely get her punished by Swain, who would no doubt not hesitate in sending an order that she'll be immensely displeased to receive.

Storming out of the tent, Katarina shot glares at the soldiers that looked towards her direction before she retreated in her own yurt shelter. As she unclasped her cloak and tossed it over a chest, she plopped down on her sleeping cot and rubbed both of her hands on her face.

Darius couldn't be serious about her apologizing to Ashe, right?

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

Even though it was evening, the sky was littered with stars and the nightly breeze was calmer than usual, which allowed the people of the Avarosan tribe to set up the tables at the center of the village. There they laid out the food of their most recent hunt, which was more fruitful than they had anticipated.

Most of them were also quite happy with the stable deliveries of minerals they received from the Noxians, despite their initial distrust and reluctance in their Warmother's decision. It did save them a whole lot of hassle in mining for their own supplies, especially since they were running low on iron before, so it was unsurprising that they've warmed up to the entire compromise.

Men and women cheered, laughed and conversed among one another with a mug of rum in one hand while the other fed them the food they had before them. Children could be seen either enjoying the food as well, or running around and playing in the snow.

Ashe was situated at the end of one of the long tables, which gave her the jovial sight of her people celebrating their bountiful days.

Though she had her own mug in hand, she only took sips, for her mind was focused elsewhere. Her gaze distractedly wandered, allowing her to spot Rholgrid and other hunter-gatherers roasting a wild boar on top of the wide firepit they've built as they laughed at whatever they were discussing.

Regardless of the fact that she was surrounded by people celebrating their tribe's lessened struggles, Ashe was preoccupied with her earlier interaction with the Sinister Blade. Of all talks she could have with the Noxian, it just had to be about her past.

Ashe shifted on her seat and she took a much bigger gulp from her drink when she recalled how Katarina practically told her that she was the reason why her family was gone. Even if it wasn't the point the redhead was likely attempting to make, it still wounded her so deeply to the point that she refused to look at the Avarosan bow as much as possible.

She wasn't the one that told her mother to pursue the path of finding Avarosa's Throne, but she felt so weak whenever she recalled how she sent Rorn and Grimshall to their deaths just for her and her mother's sake. Despite her father, Yrael, teaching her nearly everything she knew about combat and hunting, she felt so useless when a crucial battle came.

It wasn't too unexpected for Katarina to know about her past. They're Noxians and knowing their nature, one of them must have ordered one of their people to gather information about her tribe, especially her. Even though Katarina didn't seem to know about the whole bloody ordeal, the fact that she knew she lost her family in exchange for the Avarosan bow was more than enough to be used against Ashe.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Came a deep, booming voice from her left, a warm finger nudging at her cheek and taking her full attention. “Frowning causes wrinkles!”

Ashe turned to her left, a tiny yet genuine smile successfully shaping her lips when she found Braum smiling brightly at her. The man continued nudging her cheek until she gently pushed his hand away, shaking her head.

“I'm fine, Braum.” Ashe assured, giving his forehand a few pats before she returned her hand on the arm rest of her chair. “Be festive and eat. No need to trouble yourself with my brooding.”

“Oh, but Braum will never leave a frowning friend by themselves.” The moustached man said, giving her a tutting gesture before he grabbed a small piece of meat and snuck it to one of the many poros scrambling underneath the table. “What is the matter, hah? Is there problem?”

“I wouldn't want to put a damper on your merry mood.”

“Nonsense! Braum is always happy! Braum never frowns, therefore, Ashe should _never_ frown also, yes?”

Again, Ashe offered a small smile, but when Braum just patiently looked at her, she knew the big man was waiting for her to open up. To tell him about whatever it was troubling her.

“Braum is waiting.”

That coaxed a quiet titter from Ashe, but her lips were quick to curve down as her melancholic feeling returned. “I had an unpleasant conversation with someone, and... It was about my mother and father.”

It was so easy to just tell Braum that it was Katarina and provide him every detail of their brief talk, but the less people knew in this particular situation, the better, in her opinion.

“They made me think how they would have stayed alive if I was never the one to wield Avarosa's bow.”

Braum's sympathetic smile didn't shift at all. Even when he placed a hand on Ashe's shoulder and said, “Why does Ashe listen to little Noxian's words, hmm?”

Ashe snapped her gaze back to Braum, clearly not expecting that the man actually knew who she was referring to. So much for anonymity. “You know?”

“Braum was there when bad talk happened. Close enough to hear, yes?” Braum gave her shoulder a light squeeze before shaking her a little. “Little Du Couteau probably just wants Ashe's attention.”

Ashe lightly scoffed at that. “I highly doubt that's her reason for disrespecting me, Braum. I may not know her well, but that much I'm certain.”

“Then why believe Noxian? Are Du Couteauʼs words true? No? Noxian probably wants little Ashe to be mad.” Braum then made gestures with his hands as he continued with, “Angry Ashe is bad Ashe. And so is sad Ashe, understand? You have big, _big_ heart in there and would never let anyone be hurt by enemy. This much Braum is sure.”

Even though the feeling of guilt was still lurking at the back of her mind, Braum's attempts in lifting her mood was effective enough for her to part from her frowning expression. She gave his arm a small squeeze before she stood up, offering him a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Braum.” Ashe thanked with an upward curve on her delicate pink lips. “I'll make certain to avoid frowning as much as I can.”

Ashe bid a good night to those who noticed her stand, but when she noticed Tryndamere too engrossed in the story Braum's cousin was telling, she only shook her head and leaned towards the moustached warrior.

“Make sure Tryndamere is reminded of his duties tomorrow. He did promise the hunters to accompany them for their early hunt.”

Braum chuckled, nodding. “Leave it to Braum!”

“Thank you.”

Retiring in hers and Tryndamere's wide and tall cabin, Ashe made her way to the bathroom and swiftly undressed herself, sinking into the wooden tub once it was filled with water, which was once again cool and not at all warm.

As Ashe stayed mostly submerged under the water, she thought about every little detail she could recall from her final moments with Grena and Yrael. She always thought of those two and her late oathfathers whenever she found herself running out of solutions for the problems of her tribes.

Hands emerged from the water, running through her hair, which had turned white due to the relentless ice of their home. She missed seeing her blonde locks. It reminded her of her mother, but now it only told her that she might indeed be the descendant of Avarosa herself.

“It was out of my hands.” She whispered to herself, the memory of her family's deaths fading to the back of her mind, only to be replaced with her recent interaction with Katarina.

 **“Was it really?”** She heard Katarinaʼs voice in her head, that cocky smirk of hers fleeting along with the sarcastic query.

Ashe closed her eyes, sighing.

“I don't know...”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Rakelstake was in sight and the more they approached the village, the more Katarina wanted to turn her horse around and ride back to their outpost. She was never the type to regret her choices and end up apologizing for her actions. Yet, here she was now, being forced in apologizing due to the strict command of Jericho Swain himself.

To make sure she didn't go back on her word, Darius had Talon accompany her along with the small escort of soldiers from the Trifarian Legion. It's as if she was a foolish, little child and they were her babysitters. It was vexing, honestly.

“Halt.” Came the order of one of the Avarosans that stood in between them and the archway that led into the village of Rakelstake. “State your business.”

While Katarina looked away and muttered complaints under her breath, Talon nodded at them in greeting before replying with, “We are here to request an audience with the Warmother.”

Two of the men raised their eyebrows before one of them asked, “Is there a particular reason behind this request?”

“It is to settle an issue.”

One of the warriors sighed, nodding and gesturing for only Talon and Katarina to follow after him while the other Avarosan asked the rest of the Noxian escort to stay at the entrance of the village.

They both dismounted from their horses once they they stopped right in front of a large cabin, where Sken and Svennia stepped out after the guard on standby outside was told to inform their Warmother that they had unexpected guests.

The twins nodded at both Talon and Katarina in acknowledgement before they continued on their way. Talon glanced at Katarina, whose gaze was focused on glaring at the snow on the ground. He suppressed a sigh and the gesture of shaking his head, taking the initiative in entering first before her.

Katarina trailed a step behind him, her eyes leaving the wooden floor she stepped on. She let her gaze roam around the high-ceiling cabin and its cozy-looking decor before it fell upon the woman fixing a couple of important-looking papers on the desk at the side of the room.

As they approached the archer, Katarina noticed the Avarosan bow settled on the hooks at the wall near the bed, which was bigger than the one she laid on back at Noxus.

“This visit of yours is certainly unforeseen, but nonetheless not entirely unwelcomed.” Ashe said, mainly speaking to Talon as they both nodded their heads to one another in greeting.

“Pardon for the sudden intrusion, Warmother, but we felt this talk between you and Katarina is greatly necessary.” Talon said, stepping aside for the Avarosan to catch a much clearer view of the scowling redhead. “If you'd allow it, she would like to discuss the issue she caused during yesterday's delivery.”

“Is that so?” Ashe's gaze flickered to Katarina, who maintained the scowl she wore.

“Only if you'd allow it.”

Even though it was evident that Katarina thought otherwise, Ashe nodded and agreed to what Talon was asking for the sake of the other Du Couteau. The former gave his thanks before he offered them privacy by excusing himself and stepping out of the cabin, which then left the air between Ashe and Katarina thick with tension and awkwardness.

Ashe dusted her hands, crossing her arms and leaning against the desk as she gave Katarina an expectant look. Despite having quite a long patience, Ashe realized that such shortened quite significantly when it came to the redhead. It would explain why she chose not to wait and let the silence stretch far more than it already had.

“Have you come here to further show your impertinence?” Ashe asked, sounding mildly exasperated rather than completely furious.

“I was merely stating facts.” Katarina muttered, shifting her weight on one leg. “It's not my fault you can't seem to accept the truth.”

“Truth or not, you're the last person I expect to hear any judgment from when it comes to my capabilities and my late family.”

Katarina narrowed her eyes. “What're you trying to say?”

Ashe just gazed at her with a seemingly scrutinizing look, blue eyes narrowing as well in the slightest before she uttered, “Your father.”

There was a flash of red and a puff of smoke, but the weight and figure that practically pressed against Ashe should've alarmed her. Hands grabbing the collar of her cowl and her entire self being roughly pushed against the table, the startling turn of events were done to induce fear into the Warmother, yet Ashe remained absolutely unrattled.

**_Thud!_ **

For an utterly tense moment, Katarina fixed a death glare on Ashe, becoming more livid when she aroused not a single reaction she predicted she'd receive from her abrupt advance.

“ _Don't_ even go there.”

“I haven't even said anything.”

“You're _implying_.” Katarina hissed, knowing if her gaze was like her serpent sister's, then Ashe would have likely turned into a stone by now.

“I have yet to say a word, yet you're already vexed with me.”

“You know _nothing_ , Freljordian.”

“And _you_ know nothing about mine, either.” Ashe held her head high, calmly leveling her gaze with Katarinaʼs enraged emeralds. “I won't say anything about your family, Du Couteau. I won't stoop down to your level.”

Katarina growled, her teeth gritting and clenching.

“I only want you to catch a glimpse of what you said to me and how it felt.”

“I don't care about how you felt and what my words did to you.” Katarina drew a little blade from one of the few strapped to her thighs, pressing it dangerously close to Ashe's throat while she further inched close. “But, if you ever think you can disrespect the Du Couteau and get away with it, I'll cut your head off now and impale it on a spike.”

Blade against her vulnerable throat and back harshly pressed against the edge of the table, Ashe didn't seem fazed. She calmly reached up and slipped her hand in between them, earning a snarl of warning from Katarina when she grasped her wrist.

“Is this how Noxians apologize?”

Katarina felt Ashe attempting to pull her wrist to remove the blade against her neck, but she didn't relent. She kept her grip firm and the positioning of her weapon unmoved. But now that she was asked that particular question, she was brought out of her fit of rage and was reminded of her initial purpose for traveling to Rakelstake.

The words _“I apologize”_ refused to leave her even when she retracted her blade and stored it back to where it once was. She stepped away and released her grasp on Ashe, finally enabling the archer to reassume her straight posture.

If she were to have her own way though, she likely would have pushed through with her threat.

“We're done here.”

Ashe watched as Katarina turned away and stormed out of her abode, footsteps heavy and form rigid. She passed Talon and provided him no response when he queried about their supposed discussion. This, of course, prompted the hooded assassin to turn to look over to Ashe, who walked out a moment after Katarina had.

“Warmother...-”

“If you're curious about what we discussed, all I'm willing to say is that that things might have become more complicated than it was before.”

Maybe leaving Katarina with Ashe alone to _apologize_ wasn't a wise idea. The proof that it surely wasn't was literally staring right back at him. He sighed and uttered a quick apology before excusing himself once again, heading back to their horses and chasing after the other Du Couteau.

Ashe could only nod and watch as Talon ran after Katarina, lips pressing into a line as she watched the two seemingly argue with one another. It didn't last though. Katarina shoulder past Talon and climbed back on her steed, whipping its reins and galloping out of the village.

“Ashe?”

Turning around, she found Tryndamere approaching her with a concerned look. He looked like he had just returned from the tribe's morning hunt. “Is everything alright?”

Briefly, Ashe contemplated in telling Tryndamere everything that had transpired between her and Katarina, but then again, the man didn't have much patience when it came to threats like such. It was probably best for her to once again keep the issue to herself.

“Everything's well.”

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sky was dark and the wind was howling much harsher than usual. Most of the workers were packing up the other equipment to not be damaged by the snow, while some were already rushing into their tents as a desperate attempt to find warmth.

With the frigid breeze, it was probably one of the main reasons why Darius' fuse was much shorter than usual, especially when Katarina and Talon returned earlier with news that was certainly not good.

“I have had enough, Katarina.” Darius grasped the assassin's arm before she could take her second step, stopping her from walking out of the earful she was going to inevitably receive. “Everything you've said and done are inexcusable.”

“I will _not_ go back there again, Darius. You can't make me.” Katarina growled, glaring angrily at the bigger man.

“You will and I can.” Darius gave her a rough tug on the arm when she tried fighting his hold, and though his grip wasn't going to bruise her, it surely kept her from retreating away. “Remember the reason why you have that scar, Katarina. You disobeyed orders and our people suffered because of it. Don't you dare cause the same fate to the people here, especially the workers.”

Noxians may seem brutal and bloodthirsty, but they cared for their people. Innocents like those who worked in the mining operation they're overseeing, they valued their lives and contribution to Noxus, and Darius always made sure the people of their nation get what they deserve. And now, he would not allow Katarina to risk the lives of those they're responsible in keeping alive.

When Katarina was finally able to snatch her arm away from Darius, she let her glare remain fixated on the axe-wielder as she said, “Tomorrow, then. In no way am I traveling through this freezing night.”

Darius shook his head and gave his shoulder a yank when she tried turning away. “No. We leave _tonight_. I don't care if we'll be disturbing the Warmother's slumber. As long as we get this issue sorted out, only then you can rest back in your tent.”

“Darius...-”

“We _will_ travel tonight.” Darius said with finality in his tone before he pointed towards the stable. “Get your mount, Du Couteau.”

Disobeying Darius would surely start another argument between them and the thought of such was already giving Katarina a headache. Mounting her horse again, she soon found herself heading back to Rakelstake, but this time Darius was there to accompany her, Talon and a handful of soldiers of the Trifarian Legion.

Though there was no snow falling, the wind blew at them as if it aimed to freeze them throughout their journey. A part of her regretted making matters worse between her and Ashe, but her prideful side told her she shouldn't feel even an ounce of regret. She tried convincing herself that she did no wrong, but she knew it was too much of a lie for her to even believe halfway.

Darius glanced at his right and towards Katarina, who looked at the snow-littered path ahead of them as if she wanted to pulverize them into nothing with her gaze alone. He knew Katarina probably wanted to strangle him to death for what he's forcing her to do, but he knew she'll get over it eventually. The safety of their people and the peace between them and the Avarosan tribe were top priority, nothing else.

Unsurprisingly, when they finally reached the village, they were immediately greeted by a small group of warriors, each and every one of them appearing quite dangerous with those battle scars on their faces and the weapons they wielded. The tip of their blades glowed with that tiny bit of True Ice embedded within the steel, serving as some sort of warning to those who would dare cross them.

“Halt.” The one that stepped forward was a warrior named Bjørn, who lived up to his name just by his appearance alone, which was as rugged and untamed as a vicious bear itself. “You Noxians seemed to have been growing far too comfortable in visiting so freely here.”

“I assure you, we would have avoided doing such if it wasn't necessary.” Darius said, keeping his tone polite and formal.

Bjørn didn't seem to believe him, but regardless, he said, “State your business, then.”

“We are here to request an audience with the Warmother.”

“Again?” One of the other guards, Halvar, reacted, raising a skeptical eyebrow. “And at such a late hour at that. Do you Noxians not know what sleep is?”

“Our apologies for the disturbance, but my comrades seemed to have failed in settling the aforementioned issue earlier today.” Darius replied with a small bow of his head. “I am here with them now to finally resolve the problem entirely. We wouldn't want to upset your Warmother any more than we have.”

Bjørn and Halvar still looked reluctant, but they eventually shook their heads and ushered for the person that was just passing by behind them to inform Ashe of their unexpected guests yet again. No sooner than that, Dhornn returned under Ashe's orders.

“The Warmother has permitted their entry.”

Darius, Katarina and Talon trailed after Dhornn, while their company was left at the stables, where they were told to wait until their unscheduled meeting was done.

“If you'd please leave all of your weapons here.” Dhornn said, gesturing at the wooden cart beside the two doors leading into the cabin. “The Warmother has become strict in forbidding weapons when it comes to meetings like this.”

Oh, Katarina certainly had a good clue on why Ashe thought so.

While Darius and Talon willingly surrendered their armaments, Katarina was visibly reluctant as she disarmed herself and allowed them to search her after the other two. Once they were given the clearance of entry, Dhornn ushered them into the cabin, holding one of the doors open for them.

Entering the same cabin they had spoken to Ashe in earlier that day, they found the woman standing near the center of the cabin, but this time her oathsworn was present with her. Tryndamere was wearing a pair of cloth pants that seemed to serve as his sleepwear, while Ashe was clad in a much smaller version of the pants and a plain white smock loose enough to be comfortable but somewhat fitting enough to show hints of the swell of her breasts.

Katarina wasn't alone when it came to wondering how Tryndamere could even stand the cold enough to be able to walk shirtless in the cabin for at least a couple more seconds before he finally acquired a loose tunic from a chest to cover himself with.

“Warmother.” Darius greeted, reaching out to shake Ashe's hand.

“General.” Ashe returned with a nod. “Please, excuse our state of dress. If we had known of your arrival in advance, my husband and I would have made ourselves more decent.”

“It's no issue, Warmother. I admit, this visit of ours is greatly unexpected and somewhat inconsiderate, but we just wanted to right the wrong of what one of us have done.”

Tryndamere raised an eyebrow at that, and the reaction was more than enough for Katarina and Talon to notice. It easily showed how he was clueless of the bad blood going on between Katarina and Ashe.

“I see.”

Darius looked over to Katarina, who begrudgingly took a step forward. “I have been made aware of what she had said and done. Warmother, truly, we have no intention disrespecting you in any way possible.”

Ashe turned to Katarina as Darius continued to ask for her understanding towards the situation, only to find the Sinister Blade glaring at her. It was nothing new, but just by those vexed green eyes of hers, it became obvious how she was once again doing something against her will. It bore a small similarity to her reluctance in the agreement they had weeks ago.

In the middle of Darius' statement, Ashe interrupted him by asking Dhornn a query while she kept her eye contact with Katarina.

“Didn't I tell you to have them disarmed before escorting them in?”

While Darius turned to check if Talon or Katarina had snuck a hidden blade with them, Dhornn could only blink at Ashe for a second before he replied with, “They've surrendered all their weapons, Warmother. We checked ourselves.”

“Is that so?”

“Yes.”

Ashe then nodded to Katarina. “Then, why is this one glaring daggers at me?”

Dhornn pursed his lips to suppress his expression, Tryndamere snorted behind Ashe and hid his grin as he bowed his head and Darius and Talon turned to look at Katarina, who was indeed doing just what the Avarosan had pointed out.

Katarina could feel everyone's eyes on her and she forced herself to leave her visibly rigid posture and masked her scowl with a neutral façade. If she delayed any further, Darius would surely give her hell for it.

As she thought about her next move, she could already feel the self-hating begin. She never bowed her head to anyone, not even Swain or LeBlanc, in these kinds of predicaments, and it sure bruised her pride and ego when she pushed herself in doing just that.

Stepping forward, she performed a bow, albeit mockingly, before she said, “For everything I've done, _Warmother_ , I apologize.”

The apology was distinctly insincere and all of them knew it. Nonetheless, Ashe stretched a hand out, a gesture that would be considered Katarinaʼs very own olive branch if she decided to take it without letting her snarky comments escape her lips.

With a feigned smile, she reached forward and shook Asheʼs hand, stopping herself from being taken by surprise at the cool touch of the woman. The temperature of her skin practically seeped through the glove Katarina had her hand covered with.

“Apology accepted, Du Couteau.”

Katarina stepped back and returned her arms underneath her cloak, feeling her hand tingle with the remnant of the cool touch she had with Asheʼs hand. She could see why Ashe wasn't bothered with the cold, especially since her touch itself was made out of soft ice.

Darius added another apology for their abrupt drop by and many others to likely make sure their little treaty would remain the same and unaffected with the rectified issue. As he spoke, Katarina kept her eyes trained on Ashe, whose attention had returned to the Hand of Noxus.

' _Well played.'_ Katarina thought, despite the blow her pride had suffered.

When Darius and Talon turned away and wordlessly told her distracted self that their meeting was done, Katarina swore she saw Ashe shrug and her lips quirk in the tiniest bit as if she was emphasizing the fact that in the end it was her that won against her.

Katarina bit her lower lip as she eyed Ashe for a moment, the inconspicuous curve that fleetingly appeared on her lips silently telling Ashe this was not the end of their contention.

The three Noxian officers took their departure along with their people, leaving the rest of the Avarosan tribe to relax and drop most of their guard. Though they've grown into the idea of receiving supply deliveries from the opposite party, they were still cautious whenever they're around.

After checking with Dhornn if their guests have left, Ashe soon locked the doors to finally do what they intended on doing ever since they changed into tonight's evening attire.

To sleep.

“You've been holding out.”

Ashe turned around to face Tryndamere just in time to see him tug his tunic off. The sight wasn't anything knew. He preferred to sleep shirtless since he apparently enjoyed the feeling of their fur blanket on his bare skin.

“What are you talking about?”

Tryndamere nodded to the door, where Dhornn had escorted their visitors out of their cabin. “I thought you said _'everything's well'_?”

“It is.” Ashe replied, an unsuppressed smile shaping her pale pink lips. “As you have seen, everything is most certainly going well.”

“You and Katarina Du Couteau have an issue with one another?” Tryndamere asked with a raised eyebrow, looking more curious rather than worried. He was confident Ashe could handle herself against the assassin.

“We _did_.”

“Still does, especially if her temper is anything to base my observation from.”

“There's no need to worry about it. There was an issue, yes, but now it's been defused and things are back to the way it was.”

“Who else knows about it?”

Ashe picked up the tunic Tryndamere dropped on the floor, flinging the clothing at him and wordlessly telling him to put it away properly. “Braum. But, other than him, no one else.”

Tryndamere gave an amused scoff in response, catching the tunic before it could crash on his face. “How is Braum aware of this issue first before your very oathsworn?”

“He was apparently there when it happened.”

The barbarian sighed and shook his head, folding the clothing that was tossed to him as he thought about asking Ashe about something concerning their plans on expanding the grounds they intended on hunting at in the next few weeks.

Tryndamere was telling Ashe about how he could lead a much longer hunt next week with her permission, of course, as they both slipped into bed together. She gave her consent to his request, discussing pros and cons with him as she looked over the recent report Svennia had written and submitted for her to review.

“Ashe, it's late already. Why don't you put those away and get some rest?” Tryndamere said, picking up the folded map that came along with the reports and skimming through the drawn illustration.

Ashe sighed. “I told Svennia to map out a few areas and I wish to explore them tomorrow if the weather would allow it.”

“Gives you all the more reason to rest.” Tryndamere started gathering the reports and when he swiped the paper Ashe was reading, the archer turned to shoot him a look.

“Tryndamere.”

“Come on now, rest. You've been busy the entire day based from what Braum told me.”

Ashe was just about to utter an objection when startling knocks on their door made the two of them snap their attention to the wooden panels. Groaning as he left the bed, Tryndamere gestured for Ashe to stay in bed before heading towards the doors and unlocking them.

What they didn't expect was to see Sken looking absolutely frantic.

“Sken, are you alright?” Tryndamere asked, letting the young scout step into their house.

Shaking his head, Sken was thankfully given the chance to catch his breath for a moment before he finally responded with, “Trouble. There's trouble.”

“Trouble?” Eyebrows furrowed, Ashe vacated the bed and stood up, approaching the scout. “What kind of trouble?”

“There's a blizzard approaching.”

Tryndamere took his own turn in knitting his eyebrows together. “What about it? Have the people been told to stay indoors, then? This isn't exactly a new occurrence.”

“It's not us that's going to suffer.” Sken said, straightening himself as he stabilized his breath. “This blizzard, it's not just a normal one. It's caused by the Frostguards.”

Both Ashe and Tryndamereʼs eyes widened upon Sken's revelation.

“Do they intend on attacking us?” The two of them asked in unison, which earned them a shake of Sken's head.

“Not us. The Noxians. I know you told me not to make too much risks, Warmother, but I got close enough to the Frostguard troops and overhead a Draklorn and their plans on ambushing the Noxian General's group.”

Though Ashe and as displeased with Sken putting himself in dangerous situations, she asked, “What are their intentions? Did you find out?”

Sken nodded. “I heard them say that the Ice Witch wanted them to execute the Noxians for crossing the border and to _'remove'_ them from a battle they seem to be intending on waging against Noxus.”

Tryndamere frowned, knowing what Ashe was probably thinking about now. “Ashe, listen, we're not obligated in helping them in this situation. Besides, three of their group are part of Noxus' High Command, right? They're experienced in battle.”

“But not in the middle of a blizzard.” Ashe said, turning to Tryndamere. “I know we are not required to lend them our assistance and it would even be somewhat beneficial for us if they perish now, but that's not the leader that I am.”

Tryndamere sighed, but uttered no other contradiction. Ashe had, and will always be, the merciful one between them. “What do you propose we do, then?”

“I won't ask my people to accompany me, that's for certain.” Ashe turned away and started towards the chest, where she stored her navy blue attire with the rest of her other outdoor clothing. “Sken, gather those who are willing to partake in this rescue. Only those who are _willing_ , understood?”

“Yes, Warmother.”

Sken nodded and immediately sped off, leaving Tryndamere to close the door behind him before he himself started changing into his armor. The two of them had their backs turned to one another as they swiftly stripped themselves and donned their outfits suitable for the likely foreseeable battle.

“You don't have to go if it's against your wishes.” Ashe said, her voice holding nothing against Tryndamere.

“Hah! I'm almost in my complete armor, Ashe.” Tryndamere strapped his shoulderguard before slipping his vambraces on. “And I guess a little fighting won't hurt.”

“You could just say you want to help me help them.”

Tryndamere gave a laugh. “Now why would I do that?”

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

“Ragh!”

“Hah!”

“Agh!”

The neighs of their horses were silence upon the embrace of the blizzard and with it came enemies they didn't expect would launch an assault against them. Their mounts have fallen and left all of the Noxians no choice but to trudge through the arctic embrace of the snowstorm.

Due to the high winds and ruthless snow, it was no surprise they ended up separated in battle, just like how the Frostguard had predicted it. Quite quickly, Katarina was surrounded by nothing but the gelid whiteout, blades drawn and swiping at those that emerged from the blizzard with a raised weapon against her.

Katarina was certain there was a nearby river from where they're passing by, which called for more of her caution, but with how much the wind was pushing at her and how enemies popped out one after another, she wasn't so sure where she was anymore.

“Darius! Talon!” She tried calling out, but her voice was drowned out by the roar-like winds that threatened to blow her out of balance.

Jumping back, Katarina narrowly dodged an axe-like weapon swung at her by another enemy who, like its fellow attackers, wore a horned helmet that looked eerily similar to the Ice Witch. Katarina tossed two small blades at her opponent, one of them successfully slipping through the the crack of his helmet.

Of course with Katarinaʼs senses hindered severely by the snowstorm, she wasn't aware that she had been separated entirely from her people and was being surrounded little by little by more than just a handful of Frostguards.

What she also didn't expect was for someone to come out from the blizzard that wasn't hostile.

Katarina swung her blade at the direction she turned to face, only to stop herself before she could decapitate the new arrival. Despite the snowstorm making it difficult for her to see clearly, she was able to recognize the face of the woman she's recently been in conflict with.

“You...-!”

“Come with me!” Ashe grabbed her forearm and tugged her to one seemingly random direction and with the immensely limited line of sight Katarina had, she allowed the other to drag her along.

“What're you...-”

Ashe abruptly stopped, drawing her bow and materializing a frost arrow as she pulled the string back and fired at the direction they were heading. Katarina nearly didn't catch the sound of someone gasping and crying out in pain immediately after Ashe had released the arrow. The assassin only realized that Ashe had indeed executed one of their enemies when they proceeded onward, jumping over the freshly fallen body.

For the second time, they stopped. Ashe shot three arrows around them, but the second the arrow left he bow, it transformed into a white ethereal bird that provided her vision of their surroundings..

Ashe snarled and conjured up another arrow, this one glowing brighter than the one she shot before. “Raise your blades! They're coming!”

Katarina didn't dare question the archer now. After all, she was the only one with eyes around them. The moment she drew her blades, a Frostguard ran through the blizzard and charged at her, clashing its weapon against hers.

Behind her, she could hear and feel Ashe shifting left and right, firing one arrow after another. If only she had the chance to look over her shoulder now, she would see Ashe fire one arrow that would spread into more than three and sometimes even five, effectively taking down multiple targets.

Katarina fought vigorously and was soon wracking up her own count of executed enemies, but one came at her that prompted her to put her skill in footwork to good use. This one was slightly bigger than the others and more aggressive, swinging at her as if its only purpose was to murder her.

She would come near to stumbling whenever their weapons clashed and it didn't take long for her to get the short end of the stick. Thinking she still had a solid ground to step back on, Katarina gasped when half of her entire right leg fell through the fragile ice above the river. The glacial water painfully enveloped her leg, its the harsh icy temperature causing Katarina to gave a grunt-like cry.

Her attention didn't stay on her leg though. Head whipping up upon the shadow that towered over her, Katarina found herself completely vulnerable and unprepared for the Frostguard that raised his weapon against her, about to bring it down on her skull.

Suddenly, an ice arrow pierced through its shoulder, causing the Frostguard to give a snarl before it spun around and furiously swung at Ashe, who had either the choice to jump back until another enemy caught her from behind or to weave through one of the attacks and tackle her infuriated opponent. The latter wouldn't let up with his assault, not giving her any opportunities in conjuring and firing another arrow.

With so little space for a composure, Ashe abandoned the bow to the side and hurriedly drew a knife from her boot. Ice crept from her hand down to the blade, coating it with a layer of True Ice that dimly glowed. Letting out a battle cry, Ashe narrowly dodged one forceful swing before she lunged forward.

She and the Frostguard tumbled into the thick snow for a few times and Katarina was honestly surprised Ashe even managed to end up on top. Nonetheless, the enemy still fought back and drew his own dagger. He swiped at her, but from Katarinaʼs point of view, Ashe seemed to have managed to inch back in time before the blade could cut her.

Ashe raised her ice-coated weapon and stabbed it through the Frostguard's chestplate, frost spreading from the stab wound she inflicted. With a grunt, she withdrew her weapon, hurriedly shuffling back on her feet before turning to Katarina, who was still struggling to lift up her leg out of the arctic waters.

“What're you doing standing for there? Come over here and help me!” Katarina shouted at Ashe, who refused to face her and chose to turn to the opposite direction when a small portion of the blizzard that surrounded them was abruptly dispelled enough for them to see that they were cornered.

Any more of Katarinaʼs words fell into shocked silence when she found herself and Ashe surrounded by more than a few archers while there were a handful of Frostguard warriors standing along the aforementioned group, one of them raising its weapon in the air and signaling them to fire.

The moment the wordless order was made, arrows were sent up in the air, projectiles were launching up in the air in its calculated trajectory, eventually expected to point downward with the intention to rain down on the two women.

Katarina started uttering string after string of curses as she focused on removing herself from her predicament, while Ashe sprinted towards her, Avarosan vow forgotten in the snow. Before the Noxian could even raise her head again and comprehend what the other intended on doing, she was suddenly tackled back, both her and Ashe crashing through the thin ice of the river and into its freezing current, which was fiercer than Katarina anticipated.

The lungful of air she managed to take in before being abruptly submerged into the water managed to keep her from drowning. She felt like a rag doll being tossed around in the river, her arms and legs practically flailing as she tried her hardest to counter the flow. She didn't know where Ashe was and her eyes stung at the coldness when she opened them and struggled to swim to the side and grasp at something solid to keep the current from dragging her with it.

Using her elbow, Katarina started breaking through the surface, her head being the first to spring up for air. Next were her arms, which held onto the edge of the uneven hole she made to prevent her from being brought back under.

“Fucking... Cold...” She uttered through mildly chattering teeth, shoulders trembling as she tried her hardest not to be bothered by bite of the icy waters and wintry breeze.

Katarina looked around, only to realize that she was alone. Not only was it wrong because they had been fighting Frostguards earlier, but also because Ashe was also not in sight.

Eyes widening, Katarina frantically scanned her surroundings once more. There were no other holes that were made and the one they went through earlier was nowhere to be found. She didn't know how far they had gotten when they ended up in the water, but now, she didn't expect her concern for the archer to suddenly rise up.

“Ashe? Ashe!”

There were two things that could've happened. One of those things was that Ashe could've possibly resurfaced before her, while the other possibility was that the woman ended up further down the river. The latter made Katarina groan and cause herself to internally slap a hand on her face.

As much as she hated Asheʼs guts, she couldn't afford to wish her a death as unjust as drowning. She owed her the life she still has now after she saved her from that huge Frostguard and the small hail of arrows. Now that she thought about that, brief may the whole thing be, Katarina knew she made a decision.

Taking a much bigger lungful of oxygen, Katarina submerged back into the river. Instead of countering the current, she swam with it now, forcing her arms and legs to move while she tried not to pay attention to how much the gelid water felt like it was puncturing through her skin. She kept her eyes mostly closed, opening them only to see catch glimpses of her way ahead and if there were no obstacles she'd crash into.

Though it was like torture, Katarina pushed through, even when her eyes stung once again when she opened them longer this time and finally made out the red trail leading further ahead. There was a sickening feeling at the pit of her stomach. She wasn't squeamish when it came to blood and she was very much used to the sight of it, but knowing this trail had a high chance of belonging to Ashe caused her to feel unsettled.

The more she swam, the more the trail became thicker. With a couple more seconds of strenuous swimming, Katarina ultimately crashed against a quivering form. Despite not completely seeing the pale face of the person, she knew it was Ashe just by the cowl and the white hair.

With one hand wrapped around Asheʼs waist, Katarina started trying to make their way out, only to fail when the current pushed her and the other woman down the river. Her oxygen supply was running out and she couldn't even begin to think if Ashe still had any left for herself.

Just when she thought they were going to likely drown in the freezing water, the layer of ice above them was gone and Katarina was finally able to push her head up without crashing into anything solid.

Gasping out for air, Katarina immediately grabbed the edge of the river and hauled Ashe up and onto the side. The archer was coughing out mouthfuls of water by the time she was climbing out and joining her on the surface.

Katarina raised her head and realized they were now in a forest. Once again, she was left to wonder how far they've been dragged away by the river, but it didn't take long for her to join Ashe on the ground. Letting herself collapse the moment she was certain no one was around, Katarina stared up to the sky, which was decorated with clouds that seemed to gradually move to the direction where they came from, probably because of the snowstorm.

When the coughing beside her hushed, she looked to where Ashe was, who she then found also laying on her back and was now also gazing up the sky.

“You can thank me now.” She told the archer between uneven breaths, her half-hearted wave of a hand barely seen.

Ashe gave an almost mute scoff, her reaction contradicting with what she then said. “Could you... Could you give me a hand?”

Katarina raised an eyebrow as she turned her head back to the other, looking at her with a face contorting confusion. “What?”

Ashe reached out to her and Katarina honestly felt absolutely bewildered when she felt the woman take her hand. It took an effort from her part to stop herself from jerking away from the touch, which felt warmer than usual. The change of body temperature was likely caused by their recent icy swim.

“I just... need you to...”

“What, hold your hand on your way back? Never knew you were type to cling to someone after nearly dying.” Katarina mockingly teased, scoffing but not at all withdrawing.

“...tear my cowl for me.” Ashe finally finished, her breaths sounding shakier than normal.

Even more confused than before, Katarina decided to push herself up and wholly survey Ashe with her gaze, only for her eyes to widen when she spotted the redness that stained Asheʼs abdomen.

She completely _forgot_ about the part where Ashe might have just been severely wounded.

“Shit...!” She practically grunted out, shifting onto kneeling beside Ashe as she finally understood what the Avarosan wanted her to do. She felt around her body for any of the blades she didn't lose in the river, internally sighing in relief when she grasped a small knife from one of the many empty sheathes and straps.

For the past few minutes, Katarina worked on cutting some parts of Asheʼs cowl, pressing some of them against the woman's wound to minimalize the bleeding. She applied a fair amount of pressure, but the frigid breeze brushing all over her damp self was making it hard for her to not let go and just embrace herself for the sake of drawing even a bit of warmth.

“Where the hell did you get cut?” She questioned in disbelief, her teeth somewhat chattering yet again.

Ashe, who was now laying against the nearest tree Katarina dragged her to, pursed her lips for a moment before saying, “When I saved you.”

Katarina snapped her head up, a look of disbelief on her face. “I thought it didn't...-”

“Clearly, it did.” Ashe gritted out, the glare she gave Katarina withering as quick as it came.

Now that she took the time to look at the archer's face, that's when she noticed there was also a small cut on Asheʼs left temple. Though it was leaking a thin trail of blood, it wasn't as bad as the one on her abdomen.

“Now what about this one?” Katarina asked, taking one of her hands and using them to brush some of Asheʼs damp hair away to further inspect the wound.

“Something struck my head during our fall.” Ashe murmured, glancing upward. “Ice, most likely.”

“For a leader of a tribe of barbarians and hunters, you sure are more fragile than a damsel in distress.”

Ashe weakly scoffed at that, her snapback being, “That makes you the weaker one between us. After all, this fragile _'damsel'_ was the one that saved your life.”

“But I'm not the one on the verge of bleeding to death, am I?”

Ashe gave a little laugh that transitioned into a small fit of coughs, head shaking after as she moved her hands until they were pressed on top of the one Katarina had against her stomach.

They supposedly need only ten minutes for the blood to begin clotting, but it felt like hours before Katarina was sure she could just wrap Asheʼs wound with the fabric she had cut from her cowl. She was making sure it was properly done, checking around the whole makeshift wound dressing she made when Ashe grasped her hands into hers.

Katarina became mute for a moment when Ashe brought her hands to her lips and gave a warm exhale at her open palms, pushing them together as if telling her to keep the warmth in between them before she started rubbing her forehands. It generated a tiny bit of warmth and Katarina was thankful for it, but that certainly didn't lessen the huge wave of confusion and surprise that washed over her upon the kind gesture.

“What the hell are you doing?” Katarina questioned as if Ashe had just insulted her with the tender gesture.

“Trying to keep you warm.” Ashe murmured in a tone that told her what she's doing was perfectly reasonable. “The cold doesn't bother me as much as it clearly does you.”

“I can do this myself.” And despite that claim, Katarina made no move in retracting her hands, and Ashe noticed it, yet made no comment about it.

“Think of it as me giving my thanks for tending to my wound.”

Katarina remained on her position in front of Ashe, intently watching her as the latter repeated the whole process of her attempts in inducing a little bit of warmth for the assassin's sake.

“This is ridiculous.” The Noxian said after a long moment of hearing nothing but the harsh breeze, her chattering and gritting teeth and Asheʼs soft breaths. “We should be returning to where the battle is.”

“Do you actually think that would be a wise idea?” Ashe said, eyes flicking down to where her wrapped wound could be found before she gave another breath onto Katarinaʼs palms.

“Better than to wait here and do _this_.”

“If we travel now, there are chances of us crossing paths with other Frostguard troops. With me not having my bow or even my knife and being wounded, I won't be able to assist you, who, may I add, is also not well-equipped to fight those that we may encounter.”

“You're literally _bleeding_.” Katarina pointed out, nodding to where the aforementioned wound could be found. “We should be seeking help.”

“They'll find us.” Was Asheʼs reply, which was laced with absolute certainty that Katarina nearly believed her for a second.

“How can you be so sure?”

“I left my bow back where we came from. Sooner or later, they'll find it and will take the initiative in searching for us. That is, _when_ the battle is over.”

“And who's going to look for us, then, hmm?”

“Sken and Svennia.” Ashe replied as if it was the most obvious answer. “Or Rholgrid. Whoever finds us first.”

“You really think that, don't you?”

“I do.” Ashe replied with a nod. The words that then left her was a surprise and further incited confusion in Katarina. “And, if you see a poro, try acquiring its attention.”

“A what?”

“A poro. Especially if it's one with a furry facial hair.”

“It's a _furry animal_ , of course it's going to have _'facial hair'_.” Katarina pointed out, thinking the woman before her was becoming crazier by the minute.

“A moustache, specifically. When you see a poro with one, try calling its attention.”

“Alright, wait a minute. Let me ask you a few questions first. One, are you hallucinating right now? And second, why would a poro even have a moustache?”

“It's a form of mark Braum gives his poros.”

“That big, bald man you were with last time, he _trains_ poros?” Was Katarinaʼs query that rang with utter disbelief. She was now positive Ashe was hallucinating.

“Don't underestimate poros, Du Couteau. If the legend about how they once helped Avarosa during a fight is true, they could surely help us now.” Ashe told her, eyes slightly narrowing as a way to warn Katarina not to belittle those cute, furry creatures.

“Honestly, do you really think they'd...-”

Before Katarina could finish, Ashe suddenly tensed and when the archer's demeanor shifted so abruptly, the redhead immediately noticed. Questions remained unanswered though when Ashe suddenly grabbed her and rolled them to the other side of the tree.

Katarinaʼs instincts told her to throw Ashe off and scream at her for touching her so unexpectedly, but when the woman clasped a hand over her mouth, she instantly knew she needed to be quiet or there would be dire consequences.

A couple of agitating seconds passed before Katarina heard the sound of boots heavily trudging through the snow. There was also the faint sound of armor clinking and clanking as a group of Frostguards passed, conversing in a language Katarina was certain other Freljordians spoke in.

With Asheʼs left arm wrapped around her shoulders and one hand still latched over her lips, Katarina was left to do nothing but lay there on top of her, ear pressed against Asheʼs chest and filling half of her sense of hearing with firm yet calm heartbeats. It's as if Ashe felt like letting her heart rate pick up due to anxiety would alert their passing enemies.

Only when the Frostguards left and silence fell upon them did Katarina hear Asheʼs heart begin to race. Apparently, the lack of noise was more unnerving for the woman.

Another minute or so passed before Ashe let out a breath and released her hold on Katarina, who, in her haste, shuffled away from her, accidentally hitting the Avarosanʼs recently dressed wound.

“Agh...!” Ashe hissed, reflexively glaring at Katarina.

“My bad.” Katarina said rather than just apologizing, raising her hands as an additional gesture to tell the other that she didn't mean to hit her. But then again, her half-sarcastic tone told otherwise. “Not to dodge the fact that I elbowed your wound, but how'd you know they were coming?”

Katarina thought that it was either her senses were getting rusty to the point that she didn't even know how she didn't hear the approaching enemies, or it was something else.

Like earlier, Asheʼs glare faded away before she answered, “When you've lived in the Freljord your whole life, then you'll be able to differentiate the things you hear around you. Even the slightest change can be noticed.”

That certainly reassured Katarina. Maybe she should bring this up to Swain. Clearly, Freljordians have a natural trait in hunting and maybe even assassinating.

“I know I asked, but no need to sound so smug about having good ears.” Katarina said, a jesting tone hinting her words. “If you weren't a leader of some important tribe, I'd probably offer you an invitation in joining Noxus.”

Ashe once again scoffed, but one of the corners of her lips turned up a little. “I'm _humbled_ by the offer, but I'm not fond of shedding blood as much as you are.”

Katarina just shrugged and stood up, peeking around the tree and scanning their surroundings before she crouched back down to Ashe. “If you don't want to leave, then what're we going to do here? Just wait?”

Ashe raised an eyebrow at her. “If you're so keen on throwing your life away, I won't stop you in chasing after those that passed.”

“Nice to see you're fully supportive.” Came her entirely sarcastic comment.

Left with no choice but to settle with Asheʼs plan, Katarina sighed and just sat beside Ashe. She did what the latter was doing to her earlier, breathing at her palm and rubbing them together to preserve some warmth for her shivering state.

Even though she was expecting them both to fall into a bit of a comfortable silence throughout the minutes that passed, ragged breathing beside her started becoming a little audible, which prompted her to turn to check on her companion.

“Oh for fuck's sake...!” Katarina turned to Ashe and brushed her hair back, which had fallen on her face. She inspected the tribe leader again, noting how she was beginning to experience cold sweat and her breathing had become evidently uneven.

When Ashe seemed to be in a daze and showed no signs in acknowledging her, Katarina cupped her face and lifted it up, lightly tapping the woman's cheek when eyes blinked at her with exhaustion, barely open and hanging on to her consciousness.

“Hey, hey, wake up.” She told Ashe, giving her a small shake before tapping at her cheek again. “You can't fall unconscious on me now.”

Despite Katarina making no annoying movements, Ashe narrowed her eyes at her and said, “Stop moving. You're making my head hurt.”

Katarina looked at her with a mild incredulous stare. “I'm not moving, you idiot. Hey, don't. Don't close those eyes!”

Ashe couldn't seem to find anything to hold onto at all and her will to stay awake was weakening significantly. The state of her wound was catching up to her, especially since she did lose some more blood when they were drowning in the river.

“Goddammit, hey!” Katarina grasped Asheʼs jaw like how she would whenever she interrogated someone she captured. But instead of glaring and prodding for answers, Katarina tried capturing the Freljordian's gaze. Eventually, she succeeded. “Look at me.”

Ashe blinked at her, but still maintained their faltering eye contact. “I am...”

“Just look at me, alright? Focus. Don't think of sleep. Don't think of _anything_ that'll close those eyes of yours, understand me?”

Ashe blinked a couple of times at her again, but the nod she gave was enough to tell Katarina that she was trying to keep her eyes from fluttering close. When Katarina was sure Ashe wouldn't drop her head down again, she released her hold on her jaw, sucking in a breath through clenched teeth as she continued the staring contest with the other woman.

“Tired?”

Ashe nodded. “Very much so, yes.”

“Too bad. You can't rest. Not until your people find us.”

Another distressing moment of staring passed before Katarina spoke again, especially when she noticed Asheʼs eyelids were moving too low for her liking.

“Hey, what did I say about sleeping?”

“Your eyes are breathtaking.”

 _That_ certainly got Katarinaʼs attention. She regarded Ashe as if the latter became insane all of a sudden. The compliment was out of the blue and caught her completely off-guard, which was also why she was more than a little surprised when Ashe gave an airy chuckle.

“You can't expect me not to say anything about it.” Ashe said in a soft murmur. “It's the only thing I've been staring at.”

“You stare at an assassin's face and the first thing you comment about them are their eyes?” She asked, disbelief dripping from her question.

“They're beautiful.” Was Asheʼs rephrased and second sudden compliment. “It's... _sad_ that they belong to you.”

“What does that supposed to mean?”

Katarinaʼs mentioned eyes widened when Asheʼs head fell forward, eyes drifting close before it could fully do so. It sent a surge of panic in Katarina and she immediately reached towards Ashe and started shaking her awake, hand raising her head and tapping her cheek yet again.

“You little...! I told you to keep awake! Hey!”

Doing the best of her efforts, Katarina attempted to rouse Ashe out of her unconsciousness state, but none seem to have an effect on opening those eyes of hers. She was beginning to cuss under her breath, stopping only when she pressed her ear against the archer's chest to check her heartbeat, which she found out had weakened significantly.

“You can't just die on me now, dammit.” She hissed, a deep scowl on her face as she continued shaking Asheʼs shoulders. “Wake up!”

“Katarina?”

Upon hearing the distant call of her name by none other than Darius, Katarina hastily got up on her feet and went around the tree, spotting the Noxian general heading towards her with a few other Avarosan warriors, one of them being Tryndamere. She never thought she'd be so relieved in seeing them approaching.

“Over here!”

Finally, she could breathe a little easier.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

“Good job.”

They had returned to their fortress once the battle was over and she was relieved of the burden of taking care of Ashe. A few other Avarosans even escorted her and the other Noxians back to their outpost, saying it was just in case the Frostguards tried attacking them again on their way.

When they arrived at their base, Katarina immediately retired to her yurt tent and no one dared stopping her. Due to exhaustion from the battle and the stress she experienced when she thought Ashe was going to die right then and there, Katarina was out like a light as soon as her head made contact with the pillow on her cot.

And now, she was just starting her day and had only stepped out of her tent when she and Darius crossed paths. Unprepared for the sudden commendation, Katarina raised an eyebrow at the bigger man.

“What?”

“Good job with what you did last night.” Darius told her, reminding her everything of what transpired the previous evening. “An Avarosan messenger dropped by an hour ago, said that Tryndamere wanted to express his gratitude for what you did for his wife.”

Katarina raised an eyebrow. “I didn't exactly do much.”

“Well, what you did was more than enough for them to invite us over for a feast tomorrow.”

“A feast?”

Darius nodded. “As a token of their appreciation for saving their Warmother.”

Katarina hadn't even managed to think of a reply when a soldier came into the picture and took Darius' attention away from her. The axe-wielding warrior excused himself and the soldier before they both walked away from Katarina, discussing something about the mining they've been doing.

This, of course, left Katarina alone with her thoughts. Judging from the lack of orders and paper left in her tent with her itinerary for today, she seemed to have a day off for herself.

There were a couple of things she could do with this free time of hers, one of them being the act of retreating back to her tent and sleeping the day away or training at the little practice area the soldiers had set up at one part of the fortress.

Indeed, she had decided to return to her tent, but only because she took a blank parchment, a quill and a small bottle of ink. She sat on the little desk set up at the side, composing a letter addressed to a certain someone no one would ever expect her to write to.

Every now and then, she would stop and think about her next set of words before jotting them down on the paper. Writing a paper that sounded too genuine felt wrong in her opinion, especially since she literally wanted her message to come across correctly.

Soon, she was finished, letting the ink dry before she folded it and stored it in an envelope, which she closed with the seal of the Du Couteau. She exited her temporary quarters and ushered for one of the messengers eating his morning meal beside the bonfire.

The messenger scrambled towards her, nearly spilling the bowl of stew he was eating with his fellow Noxians. “Yes, Commander?”

“Bring this to the Warmother of the Avarosan tribe. Immediately.”

Surprising the request may be, the young man nodded and took the letter. He promised her he would deliver it before he ran off towards the stables, where he would get his mount to use for his abrupt travel to Rakelstake.

Now that the spontaneous letter was taken care of, Katarina turned away and headed towards the training area, intending on sparring against one of the many lifeless dummies.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

_Warmother,_

_As typical and ironic this may be, I hope this letter finds you well. I don't see myself expressing my thanks to you personally, but I want to at least assure you that my people and I were grateful for your assistance in battle._

_I wish to thank you as well for what you've done for me. Though I'm still a bit annoyed that you practically drowned us both in a river of ice, I wouldn't be alive now if it weren't for your quick-thinking._

_And lastly, my eyes aren't beautiful. They're dangerous, just so you know._

_\- Commander Du Couteau_

Seated on the bed and under a warm furry blanket, Ashe read the letter that had recently arrived before she folded it again and stored it back into the envelope. She brushed her thumb over the red family seal of the Du Couteau before she gave a quiet, breathy titter.

The tribe healer told her that her injuries weren't life-threatening and that she merely passed out due to blood loss. Now that she's been resting and being fed by the food she needed to regain her strength, she was confident that she'll be back on her feet in no time at all.

“What're you smiling about?” Came Tryndamere's query as he entered their cabin with a tray of food one of their people prepared for her dinner.

“Oh, just a letter I read.”

Tryndamere naturally assumed it was just another report about matters concerning their people. “You're the only tribe leader I know who's always so keen on reading and writing letters and reports rather than training or hunting.”

Ashe smiled as the barbarian carefully laid the tray on her lap, stealing the other papers on the blanket and placing them on the desk at the side of the room. For the first time, she was actually looking forward in seeing those Noxians again for the feast tomorrow. They seem to have a side of them they rarely show to others.

“Some of them are worth reading, if you ask me.”

Especially Katarina Du Couteau.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**


	2. Unnecessary Attachments

**Unnecessary Attachments**

**_Whoosh!_ **

The furry creature scampered off, spooked by the projectile that flew over its head.

"That's one."

A grunt, the sound of another arrow being nocked barely audible.

**_Whoosh!_ **

Three scattered this time. The animals, with their size and fur, looked similar to the Freljordʼs version of a squirrel. With how quick they were and how little they served as a target, it was indeed difficult in hunting them down, especially now that they've been spooked.

"That's two."

Another grunt, but this time the shooter lowered their wooden bow and turned to the one observing and commenting about her attempt in hunting. It was Katarina and she was the one regarding her _'commentator'_ with a half-annoyed look.

"Why don't you show me how it's done, then?"

Ashe didn't seem surprised with the challenge, nor unprepared. With movements similar to the fluid motions of flowing water, the tribe leader drew the Avarosan bow from behind her and swiftly conjured up a Frost arrow, which she nocked with ease and sent soaring towards one of the scurrying creatures.

A sharp squeak came from the unfortunate animal, which fell on the snow with a frost arrow impaled into its little skull.

Silence befell on the pair, whose eyes were focused on the lifeless creature. It didn't take long before the assassin placed a hand on her hip and regarded the Freljordian beside her with a scoff and a raised eyebrow.

"Now you're just bragging."

"I am not."

" _That's_ not bragging?" Katarina asked, nodding her head to the direction of the dead animal.

"I assure you, it's not." Ashe replied with an ironically cool smile before she abruptly conjured up three arrows and shot them towards three of the others scuttering away from them. "This though..."

Katarina could only watch as the arrows found their targets, hitting their marks with absolute precision. The creatures haven't even completely fallen when she returned her gaze to Ashe, who now wore a small smile that showed how she was definitely pleased with the display she had presented.

"...Now _that_ , Du Couteau, may be considered as bragging."

Rolling her eyes, Katarina practically slapped her bow into Ashe's arms, which merely caused the other to smile to herself and accept the weapon she seemed to have lost interest in using. Katarina was the first to head towards the animals Ashe had succeeded on hunting, tailed by none other than the hunter herself.

To avoid touching the ice arrows, Katarina gathered them by their tails, handing them to Ashe, who removed the projectiles and tied the carcasses to the string of other dead creatures hanging over one of her shoulders.

Katarina knew how hunting went and its basic process, but it never did stop her from commenting about the scent of dead animals practically reeking from the woman she's with. It didn't seem to bother Ashe though.

"You smell like death. And not the good kind."

"Only because we had a fruitful hunt." Ashe told her, lightly tugging on the string to emphasize her point. "And, is there even a _good_ scent of death?"

"You obviously haven't seen me slaughter someone." Katarina said, sounding quite proud with the image she was putting in Asheʼs head.

"Hmm, I rather not." Ashe declined with a smile as if Katarina was merely offering her a fruit and not a gruesome sight of her stained with freshly drawn blood. She then offered the wooden bow to Katarina once again. "Are you sure you don't want to try for another?"

"I'm afraid _I_ have to decline, Warmother." Katarina half-sarcastically said, waving off the offer. "I prefer not to have you wound my ego any more than you have."

Ashe chuckled. "I wouldn't push as far as how you've wounded mine earlier."

Ah, yes. They've been hunting for quite a while now and at the beginning, Katarina had challenged Ashe into using throwing knives to catch their prey rather than her usual bow and arrow technique. Needless to say, Ashe's knife-throwing skills were bordering on nonexistent.

This may seem a bit confusing, so it's only right that we backtrack.

Two whole months have passed ever since the assault the Frostguard had launched against the Noxians, and surprisingly, there hasn't been any repeats throughout the following weeks. Regardless though, both the Noxians and Avarosans kept their guard up and were more thorough and cautious.

Their security when it came to the deliveries increased and gave Darius all the more reason to keep Katarina as part of the escorts, but only because Swain had yet to recall them back to Noxus. Unlike the first weeks of back and forth trips, Katarina wasn't as reluctant as she once was. In fact, she had grown bored at their fortress to the point that she actually looked forward to traveling to Rakelstake every end of the week.

With her and the other Noxians honoring their end of the deal and keeping peace with the other party, the Avarosans somehow warmed up to them eventually, especially after Tryndamere had thrown a feast as thanks for what Katarina had done for Ashe.

This also seemed to increase the time Katarina spent with Ashe, who was the only one that wasn't too wary of her and the reputation she carried. She'd sometimes find herself drinking a mug of rum with either Braum or Tryndamere, but not much conversation arose between them in the midst of it.

When it came to Ashe though, Katarina felt more loose and wasn't afraid of talking freely. It was immensely ironic that their weekly interactions would always start with her genuinely complaining about the weather. She claimed it would likely be the death of her and from that point onward, their talks would branch out to a different topic.

Today though, when the Noxians arrived at Rakelstake an hour earlier than usual, Katarina caught Ashe just about to leave the village. The Warmother was dressed in a light yet slightly worn-out set of leather armor, which was partnered with an old-looking cape that mostly concealed the Avarosan bow hooked on her back and underneath the cover.

When Katarina learned Ashe was intending to depart for a hunt, she left one of the Trifarian soldiers in charge of overseeing the unloading of supplies before excusing herself and joining the woman with her little wilderness trip.

And now, here they were, returning to Rakelstake with a string of animals varying in sizes hanging over and behind the Avarosan leader's shoulder. Between the two of them, the one that successfully hunted the most was Ashe, which left Katarina to mutter something about her being more skilled in hunting _people_ down rather than wilderness creatures.

"Don't you hunt when you're at Noxus?" Ashe asked after a long yet comfortable silence fell upon them.

Katarina shook her head, thankful she was cooped back up in the thick cloak she had around her shoulders. "Only when needed on missions."

"I suppose you mostly rely on the markets?"

"That I do. It's much easier, after all. But," Katarina raised a finger at Ashe, making sure she was getting her point across. "that doesn't mean I can't hunt entirely."

"What better time to learn than now, then?"

Katarina shook her head, letting her light scoff serve as a reply. Ashe took it with a smile and a shake of her head before they continued on their return to the village with the silence they both relished in.

There were many things that could disturb the absence of conversation between them. It could be an attack or something else, but what stopped their tracks was certainly not what either of them expected.

When they heard chatter coming from another direction, Ashe didn't seem to be interested in checking what it was, but Katarina was more determined regardless of the former's protests.

"What if they're scouts?" Katarina queried as she led Ashe towards the distant voices.

"If they are, then it might as well be Sken or Svennia." Ashe said, holding back a sigh when she saw how unconvinced Katarina was with her response. "It would make sense if it was them, wouldn't it?"

"Is this really the time to be complacent, Warmother?"

Ashe huffed at the mocking tone. "Du Couteau, if those voices belonged to our enemies, then I'm quite certain they would be much quieter."

"All the more reason to investigate, if you ask me."

Seeing she could find no more reason to convince the redhead otherwise, Ashe chose to accompany her. Even before they got close, she already knew the owner of one of the two voices they were overhearing. She knew that deep voice anywhere. After all, it belonged to the only person she's oathbound to.

Maybe she should've told Katarina that it was Tryndamere even before her interest was piqued. It was too late now though. Stopping Katarina at this point would only encourage her further.

Of course when they finally reached Tryndamere and his current companion, their conversation became much clearer and the sight that they found was more surprising to Katarina rather than Ashe.

Katarina stilled when both her and Ashe peered around a large tree, looking an awful lot like young children spying on something they're not supposed to look at. Just a fair distance away from them, they could see Tryndamere standing close to one of the women Katarina recognized at the village. She was the same person Katarina sometimes saw carrying either a sword or a baby, and whenever it was the latter in her arms, she was usually accompanied by Braum.

The woman was clad in a set of brown leather armor lined with white fur and despite being covered by said armor, Katarina couldn't help but wonder how Freljordians like her could stand in this cold without even shuddering in the slightest.

It was amusing to see how Ashe merely raised her eyebrows when Tryndamere reached out and brushed his knuckles against the woman's cheek, who momentarily leaned in to the touch before she retracted and shot the barbarian an apologetic look.

"The Warmother..." She started, only to be hushed when Tryndamere shook his head and offered a small yet assuring smile.

"She knows."

The warrior seemed to be as surprised as Katarina, who could be found glancing over to Ashe's side of the tree. "She knows?"

Tryndamere nodded. "I told her."

"Why? How did she take it?"

"I couldn't bear the thought of hiding what I felt for you, and knowing how she is, I knew she would have found out about what I felt for you eventually. It was only right that I myself told her the truth." Tryndamere replied, taking one of the warrior's gloved hands. "Brynhildr, there's nothing to concern yourself with. She is supportive of this."

Once more, Katarina looked over to Ashe in hopes of getting a much more reasonable reaction, but she was disappointed yet again when all she saw on the archer's face was her look of approval. Clearly, Tryndamere was not lying when he said Ashe supported whatever it was going on between him and the woman, whose name was apparently Brynhildr.

"Would you..." Brynhildr looked at their intertwined fingers for a moment before she raised her gaze and stared into Tryndamere's jade green eyes, which were more visible with the absence of his helmet. "Would you love my son as much as you love me? Protect him with your life like how I would?"

Tryndamere smiled, using his other hand to brush some of Brynhildr's hair away from her face. "He is as important as you are to me, my heart. If you'd allow me, I would be honored to raise and guide him alongside you."

The two were gradually inching close to one another, but before they could even be close enough for their lips to touch, Katarina was denied the chance to see what was about to happen, for Ashe had grabbed her by the arm and started dragging her back to the direction of the village.

"What're you...-"

"That was a private moment, Du Couteau." Ashe said, releasing Katarina once they were far enough to be considered out of earshot. "We've already seen more than necessary, so it would only be right that we give them the seclusion they deserve."

Instead of questioning why Ashe prevented her from further eavesdropping, Katarina decided to ask, "Do you actually support your husband's relationship with that woman?"

Ashe hummed. "I do."

"You do?" Katarina uttered in disbelief. "Don't you even feel a little bit of jealousy over the fact that your husband seem to be in love with another woman?"

"We were never in love with one another when we married." Ashe replied, seemingly amused that Katarina looked more offended than her. "It was all purely political, so I see no reason why I should stop Tryndamere from finding the one who would truly capture his heart."

"I've heard of how the people here in the Freljord can officially have more than one spouse. Is that what will happen with him? He'll take up a second wife?"

"Only if Brynhildr and him intend on marrying in the future, then simply put, yes."

"What about you?" Katarina quirked an eyebrow, stepping close to Ashe as they both continued their walk back to Rakelstake. She tilted her head and succeeded on capturing the archer's cerulean blue gaze. "How many men have you laid with?"

Ashe half-heartedly scoffed at that, the smile on her lips being misinterpreted by the Noxian, whose smirk grew into a small grin.

"Must be nice being a Warmother."

"For your information, Du Couteau, I have only slept next to one man and that's Tryndamere. And please, let me clarify that nothing _venereal_ has ever transpired between him and I and that my statement is quite literal."

Katarina now looked entirely amused. "Does that mean you're...-"

"Pure, yes." Ashe finished with a cough, using a much more... _elegant_ term rather than what the redhead had in mind. "Of course not that such matter concerns _you_. This subject isn't exactly a topic allies normally discuss with one another."

"Have you ever thought about finding another husband, then?" Katarina continued with her questions, bluntly disregarding Ashe's last statement.

"Another marriage is honestly the last thing on my mind." Ashe said, suppressing a sigh at the Noxian's persistence. "Despite growing up with ten Oathfathers and one mother...-"

"Ten fathers!?" Katarina couldn't help but react in shock, blinking back at Ashe with amusement mixed with surprise. "Your mother married _ten_ men?"

Ashe's withheld laugh turned into a delicate chortle when she caught sight of the baffled expression of the Du Couteau, who rarely showed anything aside from her glares, smirks and cocky grins. "You seem surprised."

"That's an absolute understatement, Avarosan."

"Oh, I know it is."

"Now that I know you apparently had a literal handful of fathers, let me ask you now, do you have any intention in following your mother's footsteps?"

"Please, Du Couteau, rid yourself of those vulgar thoughts. I can practically hear them from where I'm walking." Ashe lightly jested, which inspired a scoff-like laugh from the assassin. "I don't think explaining my future plans concerning my oaths and marriage was part of our trade agreement."

"It was. You merely missed the fine print."

"I didn't think you'd be quite the _quidnunc_."

"I prefer the term _'intel collector'_."

"A spy, then?"

"Close enough, I suppose."

"You're insufferable."

"People are either frightened of me or wishes to _be_ me, Warmother. If you ask me, the latter proves that not only am I fearsome, but I'm immensely desirable as well." Katarina proudly stated, her expression making it quite clear she was pleased with herself.

"I suppose you could also add vainglorious into the list."

Any other person probably would have lost their hand by now, but Katarina didn't seem to be bothered, nor offended, in this banter of theirs. In fact, she found it awfully entertaining. Meeting someone that was unafraid of testing her patience and exchanging borderline offensive remarks was rare for her, because those who usually did such often ended up losing a limb or dead.

"Wounding me again, Warmother?"

"Enough to amuse you, Commander." 

It wasn't long until their back and forth banter came to an end upon reaching Rakelstake. Unsurprisingly, Ashe was immediately whisked away by her duties and the people that called for her attention. The archer barely managed to excuse herself from Katarina before Dhornn and Svennia came into the picture and practically dragged her away and towards the main building at the center of the village, where she was needed for a meeting.

Though Katarina would never admit it now, but she was... _disappointed_ that her time with the tribe leader came to an end. In the end, she figured it was only because Ashe seemed to have become her source of entertainment during her prolonged stay in the Freljord.

Katarina would also likely _not_ admit, not now or possibly ever, to anyone that she might be feeling a little too attached to the Frost Archer. 

Too attached, in Noxian's standards, at least.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The following week couldn't come sooner than the redhead preferred. In all honesty, she had been waiting for the time to just burn as quickly as paper would when tossed in the flames, but then again, she didn't exactly wield the power in manipulating time. And so, she was left with no choice but to wait until the day came for her to escort this week's delivery.

During the first hour of their trip, it was a bit surprising that someone had the _audacity_ to try and ambush them for the supplies they were delivering. A rather large group of raiders abruptly jumped out of the shadows of the trees surrounding them, screaming out their battle cries as they charged at the convoy.

Inevitably, they all fell on the snow and stained the white, cool powder with the crimson color of their blood. The leader of the group was relentless though and even when Katarina was contemplating if sparing him was an option, he chose to forfeit his life by breaking free from those that restrained him and lunging at the Sinister Blade.

Without hesitation, Katarina swiftly drew a blade and swiped it across his neck at the same time one of the soldiers managed to grab the man by his hair, yanking his head back. The blood from his sliced throat unfortunately sprayed at Katarina, who was fortunate enough to close her eyes before the burgundy splatter could land directly on her eyes.

Still, she wasn't pleased with the thick, stickiness of the blood that stained not only the front of her attire, but also her face as well.

"Get him out of my sight!" She snarled, harshly grabbing the rag one of the Trifarian men offered her. She harshly scrubbed her face with the cloth as she climbed up on the wooden carriage and told the coach to continue onward once the others removed the dead bodies away from the path ahead.

This was surely a story she could discuss with the Warmother once they arrive at Rakelstake.

The remaining journey was thankfully peaceful and by the time they arrived at their destination, Katarina was as clean as she could get. She left the overseeing duties to the _Trifarian Gloryseeker_ she's with before she disembarked from the carriage, nodding at the Avarosan she passed as she made her way towards the cabin where Ashe and Tryndamere stayed at.

Katarina wasn't surprised at all when she was intercepted by Dhornn, whose eyes were quick to scan her current state. Despite using some of the contents of her canteen water bottle and the little rag she was provided with, there was still a leftover tint of redness on her skin that made it rather obvious she had someone's blood on herself.

"Dhornn."

"Commander Du Couteau."

Katarina sighed, glancing at her bloodied state. It was rather obvious why Dhornn was scrutinizing her with his gaze. "Raiders. They came and tried stealing the supplies. As you can see, we had to resort to... _countermeasures_ to prevent that from happening."

Dhornn hummed, mildly amused at her choice of words. "I see."

"Where's the Warmother?"

"She left to hunt a few hours ago." Dhornn replied, glancing at one of the exit entryways of the village. "No doubt she'll be here soon with a bountiful hunt."

"Of course." Katarina murmured in resignation, clearly unsurprised that Ashe was out hunting again. She was a bit disappointed that she missed the woman's initial departure though. She would've volunteered to accompany her again like she had the previous week.

"If you wish to speak with her, you're allowed to wait at her cabin." Dhornn said, gesturing at the direction where the said structure could be found. "And before you think of this as an opportunity to steal reports and other information from her abode, don't be too bold or hopeful. The maps and papers have already been collected."

Katarina merely raised an eyebrow at the last line, following after Dhornn as he spun around and led her to Ashe and Tryndamere's cabin. After once again disarming herself and leaving all her weapons in the open wooden crate beside the entrance, Katarina was finally allowed to step into the wooden home, only to find Tryndamere just finishing on clasping the last piece of his usual armor.

"Noxian." Tryndamere greeted her, walking towards the wall where his sword was mounted.

"Barbarian." Katarina smoothly greeted back, wearing that annoyingly sarcastic smile of hers.

"Here for Ashe?"

Katarina nonchalantly shrugged, making her way to the wooden bench covered with warm animals pelts. Before she could take a seat though, Tryndamere was quick to rush towards her and grab her by the arm with his free hand, pulling her back up on her feet.

"What the hell?"

"How about you clean yourself first, hmm?" Tryndamere said, nodding at her blood-stained clothes and face. "Neither Ashe or I would want the scent of dried blood wafting in the cabin or left on the seat cover."

"And where do you propose I do that?"

Tryndamere opened one of the chests at the side and took out a clean piece of cloth that resembled a makeshift towel, which he then tossed her way before he nodded towards the door of their lavatory. "Water's over there, Du Couteau."

"You actually have a bathroom?" Katarina couldn't help but remark, which merely prompted Tryndamere to give a scoffing guffaw.

"We're barbarians, Noxian. Not cavemen." And with that, Tryndamere nodded his head in farewell before he left, slinging his sword over his shoulder as he did.

Katarina shook her head at the light banter, heading off to where Tryndamere pointed her to. Stepping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her, she removed her cloak and coat and hung them on the free hooks beside the two bathrobes before she approached the sink where a bucket half-full of water could be found.

Little by little, she drenched the cloth, wiping at her skin thoroughly. Whenever she felt like the blood was too dry, she would splash some water on her skin, which made her shiver. The water _was_ cold, after all.

Outside the cabin, Dhornn was ready to inform Ashe of Katarina's presence inside her cabin, but said intention was forgotten when one of villagers asked for his assistance in fixing something in their cabin. Always willing to help, Dhornn immediately accompanied the villager to their own abode, prompting him to miss the Warmother's arrival.

Ashe trudged through the snow with more than a little difficulty, mainly because of the dead boar she was dragging behind her. Once her people spotted her, a group was quick to rush to her aid and relieve her of the heavy weight of the animal's fresh carcass.

"Warmother! Are you hurt?" Rholgrid asked as his fellow hunter-gatherers hauled the boar away to be properly skinned and butchered. He inspected their tribe leader's state, which was half-drenched with water, had dirt stuck to her attire and traces of blood could be found around her hands, neck and chin.

"Nothing to worry about, Rholgrid. I'm fine. I fell into this frozen pond during my hunt and that boar wasn't exactly the easiest creature to take down. Its blood sprayed when I managed to cut it from above."

"Leave the rest to the people, then." Rholgrid said, visibly relieved that Ashe wasn't harmed. "Please, take your time to clean yourself. I can notify Dhornn of your return and ask Svennia and Sken to postpone their meeting with you."

Ashe smiled gratefully. "Yes please. Your help is much appreciated, Rholgrid."

"Anything for you, Warmother."

And so, Ashe was stopped by no one and was not at all bothered by anyone's concerns as she made her way to her cabin, too busy in removing her cloak over her head to notice the familiar weaponry dumped inside the crate beside her house's door.

Once inside, Ashe gave a quiet sigh of relief, thankful that Tryndamere had left the fireplace open. Judging from the flame's state, it looks like her husband had just left for his hunt with the others. She assumed he was probably preparing his mount at the stables when Rholgrid and the hunter-gatherers assisted her with the boar.

Locking the door to ensure no one would barge into the cabin if they so desired, Ashe discarded her garments piece by piece. She threw most of the cloth armor into the wooden basket at the side, placing her dirty leather vambraces on her desk for her to personally clean later on.

A soft sigh left her lips once again when she was finally relieved of all the clothing she was once covered with. She grabbed her towel hanging on the wall just beside Tryndamere's own before she made her way to the bathroom, pushing the door open with the intention to cleanse herself from all the muck, blood and cold sweat on her skin.

The first thing Ashe noticed was the black cloak and coat hanging on the hooks on the wall, her gaze snapping towards the direction where the sound of water being splashed could be heard. Her eyes widened when she found Katarina scrubbing the blood on her hair away with her own fingers, her emerald eyes too focused on the reflection of herself to immediately notice the reflected image of the naked Warmother behind her.

In fact, Katarina even thought Tryndamere had merely returned because of a forgotten item.

"Forgot your helmet or something?" Katarina asked with a hint of mockery in her tone, her gaze drifting to the reflection of the other.

**_Splash!_ **

The bucket on the edge of the sink fell over and spilled water on the floor when Katarina abruptly whipped around and bumped it with her elbow, too much in a hurry to see if she was being delusional or not.

"Oh my...-!" Katarina abruptly sucked in a breath, unable to stop her gaze from giving Ashe's nude form a once-over.

" _Katarina!_ " Ashe shouted back in horror and admonishment, her towel barely providing her any modesty whatsoever. "What in Avarosa's name are you doing in here!?"

Katarina immediately shook her head, forcing herself to keep her eyes fixated on Ashe's face as she raised her hands in front of her as a form of surrender, the rag barely pinched between her fingers. "Tryndamere allowed me in here, alright? I was just cleaning off the dried blood...-"

"Dried blood?"

"We were attacked. Nothing serious, but one of those bastards was a pain in the neck, which explains why I'm here and why Tryndamere practically demanded that I clean the blood off."

Ashe looked like she wanted to further question Katarina, but it was evidently clear the Noxian was telling the truth. This left her to sigh and shake her head in exasperation. Of course when she did that, Katarina didn't expect she'd be caught checking her out, which prompted the redhead to raise her hands back up to show that she didn't mean anything by it.

"Make haste with your cleansing."

Much to Katarina's absolute surprise, Ashe closed the door before she made her way to wooden tub, but not before she grabbed her robe and wrapped it around herself regardless of the mire and animal blood on her skin.

For a moment, Katarina watched as Ashe started pouring water into the bathtub, only to stiffen momentarily when the archer finished and turned to look at her with slightly narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"You do know I'm still right here, right?" Katarina queried, pointing at herself before she nodded towards the Warmother. "What are you doing?"

Ashe sighed. "You're not the first woman I've been in a bath with."

That piqued Katarina's interest. "Is that so?"

"Don't think too much of it, Du Couteau. Unlike the people from other nations, we don't share the same luxury of having impressive and personal lavatories."

Katarina cleared her throat, surprisingly turning herself away to continue her self-cleaning when Ashe dropped her robe on the floor before she stepped into the tub. She'd be lying though if she said she didn't sneak another peek at the other woman's admittedly lean and appealing physique.

Of course Ashe wouldn't be bothered by this. Even though Katarina was used to having a bathroom all for herself, she wasn't entirely unfamiliar with the concept of sharing a bath with those of the same gender. It was pretty normal, especially in military barracks.

For the first few minutes, the only thing that could be heard was Katarina scouring her skin and hair with a damp towel while behind her, Ashe scrubbed herself clean with the small rag hanging on the edge of the tub. When the latter's cleansing quieted down, Katarina checked on her by looking through the mirror's reflection.

Ashe laid back in the tub, releasing a soft yet audible sigh of relaxation.

Katarina, ever being the one to tease and mock, couldn't help but comment, "Someone's stressed."

"Please don't talk to me." Ashe said, eyes still closed and form remaining relaxed in the tub. "I have never thought I'd find myself conversing with the Sinister Blade while in a bath completely naked, so no, I will not have it."

"What happened earlier was never in the list of scenarios I thought of when it came to making you scream my name."

"I am _not_ having this conversation with you, Du Couteau. Just finish up and wait for me outside if you so _desperately_ want to speak with me."

"Back to Du Couteau now, aren't we?" Katarina, satisfied with the lack of red tint on her skin and stains on her hair, abandoned her rag, turned around and approached Ashe, standing right beside the bathtub. "What happened to you calling me by my name, hmm?"

Ashe exhaled through her nose, eyes opening and looking mildly annoyed. "What do you want, Du Couteau?"

Katarina leaned down and smiled, the smugness in her smile absolutely blatant. "For someone who looks skinny under your usual armors, you actually have _quite_ the body, _Warmother_."

What Katarina got was a sarcastic smile...

**_Splash!_ **

...and a handful of water splattered at her face.

Eyes closed, Katarina straightened up and wiped a hand over her face.

"I think you forgot to cleanse your eyes."

"Your assistance is _massively_ appreciated."

"You're welcome."

Stepping out of the bathroom with her coat and cloak tucked over one of her arms, Katarina decided to sit on the floor in a lotus position right in front of the fireplace. With her cloak and coat still reeking blood, she highly doubted Tryndamere would be pleased if she sat on the bench she intended on sitting at earlier.

Katarina also doubted Tryndamere would be ecstatic if he discovered she had just seen his wife naked. Granted, it was an absolute accident and their marriage was purely political and at the most, he and Ashe were likely merely close friends, such reasons certainly wouldn't excuse Katarina from experiencing his wrath.

A couple of minutes passed with her just keeping herself warm and thinking if the people of their convoy was wondering where she was. Eventually, Ashe came out, but much to Katarina's disappointment, the woman was dressed. Apparently, she missed the fact that there was a folded pile of clothes on top of one of the tables at one side of the bathroom.

The archer was dressed in a white tunic top and a pair of pants that was loose-fitting enough to be comfortable. Though it wasn't as loose as it seemed to be when it came to Ashe's firmly-shaped posterior, which the fabric of the pants practically clung to for dear life.

"Finally." Katarina muttered, pushing herself up to a standing position. "Thought you drowned."

"Wouldn't that be nice." Ashe easily snapped back, smiling.

Katarina had yet to say anything when Ashe noticed how she was shifting from one foot to another and was not so subtly shivering. The archer raised a finger at her to silence what she was about to say, turning around to withdraw a simple black coat lined with brown fur and a plain yet thick and warm dark brown cloak.

They both exchanged what they were holding and while Ashe discarded Katarina's blood-stained garbs in the same basket from earlier, Katarina herself was immensely pleased with the warmth the new garments gave her once she slipped them on.

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Katarina, who was in mid-word, scowled, growing slightly irritated for being interrupted twice now. "Who is it now?"

Ashe unlocked the doors before opening one of them, coming face to face with none other than Dhornn. "Yes, Dhornn?"

"Oh, Warmother! I was just notified about your arrival."

"Ah, by Rholgrid, I assume?"

"Yes. And, Warmother, about the Sinister Blade...-"

"I am aware of her, Dhornn. In fact, we were actually talking when you knocked."

"Oh, my apologies for the interruption. I just wanted to make sure you had everything you need."

"As a matter of fact, Dhornn," Ashe glanced over her shoulder and to Katarina for a moment before she turned back to the man and said, "tell the rest of the members of the Noxian convoy to relax and set camp for tonight. Serve the boar I hunted for tonight's feast."

Dhornn looked surprise at the request concerning the Noxians, but he seemed eager in getting a taste of what their dinner would be later on. He nodded and promised to do what was asked, which Ashe returned with a smile and a nod of her own before she closed the door and joined Katarina on the wooden sofa.

The assassin had situated herself on the bench, which surprisingly possessed cushions underneath the fur cover draped on top of it. She was idly tapping her fingers on the one of the armrest, waiting for her chance to resume her conversation with the Warmother.

"What's the sudden feast for?"

"The boar I brought in is more than enough to feed my people, and since you and your own group went through a struggle just to deliver us our portion of the mining, feeding you is the least we could do."

"We should get attacked more often." Katarina lightheartedly commented, prompting Ashe to roll her eyes as she ran a hand through her damp tresses.

"Now, on to business."

"Business?"

"Yes, business." Ashe shifted from her place and turned to halfway face Katarina, tilting her head while she quirked an eyebrow. "What are you doing here, Du Couteau?"

"Delivering supplies. Why else would I be here?"

"I meant _here_ in my home."

"Oh, well..." When Katarina came up empty for a reason why she even wanted to speak with the Avarosan leader, she chose to just shrug and wing the whole conversation. "Nothing, honestly."

"What?"

"I said, nothing." Katarina repeated. "Do I actually need a reason why I want to talk to someone?"

Ashe stared at her and said in a deadpan manner, "You do."

"..."

The impassive expression on Ashe's face faded and morphed into a barely concealed teasing look. "If you wanted to talk to me, Du Couteau, all you needed to do was say so."

"Oh, in your dreams, Warmother."

"I'm right, aren't I?"

Katarina rolled her eyes, waving her claims away with a hand while she provided a reply that contradicted with her dismissive gesture. "Alright, I concede. Maybe I _do_ have a reason."

"Then, please. Do tell."

"To be frank," Katarina carefully mulled over her words in her head before looking back up to Ashe and offering a small insouciant smile. "you... keep me occupied."

"Occupied?" Came Ashe's curious response. "Occupied how?"

"Other than tending to my duties and freezing myself in this frigid nation of yours, I haven't found anything worth doing." Katarina then shrugged. "Until, of course, our little war of words happened, followed by the attack of the Frostguard. You've also interested me enough for me to accompany you during one of your hunts, which ended with you convincing me to make an attempt in honing my fanciful archery skills, only to end up with a bit of a bruised ego."

Ashe hummed, raising an eyebrow at the fairly long reply she as given. "Is that all?"

"In a sense, Avarosan, out of everything and everyone, you're the only one that has entertained me."

"Is that what I am to you? A source of merriment?"

Katarina raised her hands at her in surrender, offhandedly presenting that she meant no harm with her words. "Don't get me wrong, Warmother. I merely realized that my set of skills are only applicable when it comes to matters that usually involve you, your people or the aforementioned alliance between us. Idle hands do the devil's work they say, but around you? You keep mine busy."

Ashe crossed her arms in front of her. Despite practically being told that she was like the Sinister Blade's plaything, the concept of it was just too amusing for her as well. It's not everyday that she would learn one of Runeterra's deadliest assassins developed an unforeseen affinity for her so-called daily antics.

Strangely enough though, Katarina truly was entertained. Once again, she may likely never admit this, but maybe she _was_ growing fond of the Warmother and her witty remarks and confident jests. Too much than she would care to admit, yet here they were.

"If this bothers you though, you can just say so." Katarina effortlessly countered back, feeling rather proud when she inspired a chortle out of Ashe.

"Honestly, Du Couteau, I can do this all day."

"So can I."

She really was enjoying herself.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

Small troops marched around the vicinity while others trained and sorted through their weapons and armor. At the entrances of the tunnels, miners could be seen coming and going, either tools or carts of resources in their possession. It was quite clear the operations underground were going smoothly, especially if the crates of supplies were anything to go by.

As evening fell upon the lands and the workers and some soldiers alike retired for an early start of the following day. The sound of gates opening echoed throughout the courtyard, the thundering hooves of the horse fading into the night as its rider made its way down the unmarked path most of them have become familiar with.

Talon's hold on his mount's reins were tight as the animal galloped towards the direction of Rakelstake. An Avarosan messenger had arrived in the middle of the day, informing them about Katarina and the convoy's current whereabouts.

When Darius read about how Ashe invited those who delivered the supply to join them in their small evening feast, he was pleased that Katarina seemed to be doing something right. He figured he could commend her again, assuming that she had something to do with this, of course.

As for Talon, he was unconvinced. He didn't doubt Katarina's capabilities, but his craving to know what was happening won over him. Darius let him go, seeing his trip as a way to confirm if everything was indeed going well. It never did hurt to have an extra pair of eyes on the situation, after all.

From the very beginning, Talon wasn't interested in the alliance, but he didn't speak a word about it. The matter wasn't for him to decide and though his opinion would be considered, he knew it would change nothing. 

**"I never compromise."** He once said to himself, and when he uttered those words under his breath, he meant it. If one were to fall, then fall they shall. If one were to live, then their life would indeed go on. It was only black and white for him, for the grey area was unacceptable.

Yet, Swain _wanted_ this agreement. It was a grey color in his black and white world, and it silently maddened him.

The peace with the Avarosans will never sit well with him, especially after their battle against the Frostguard. They became indebted to the tribe. Regardless of the fact that Tryndamere said that the mentioned debt was paid in full when Katarina saved Ashe from her gelid, watery grave, Talon remained restless.

Katarina saving Ashe was already unsettling, but when he learned that they've been exchanging letters at least twice or thrice every two weeks, it proved his point that it was indeed bad news to ally themselves with the Avarosans.

Though the letters he read from Katarina's tent were generally formal, he wasn't blind. Based on the lighthearted sarcasm and banter hidden under the guise of formal statements, he knew Katarina was involving herself too much with the Warmother to be _this_ comfortable with her in their written exchanges. And so, he needed to investigate and see it himself.

The journey to the village was short, for Talon's eyes at least, and instead of heading straight towards the entrance, he left his mount tied to a tree near the perch he found before crouching at the edge. From the position of advantage he acquired, Talon squinted through the night as he observed the people at the open space at the center of the village.

With the lack of snow falling from above, he was given the unobscured view of what was transpiring below. Talon narrowed his eyes even more as he searched for Katarina, his cloak blowing against the wind and his hood pushing further forward nearly to the point of covering his eyes.

The splash of the vibrant blood red color was soon seen among the crowd, but what Talon saw made the corner of his lips twitch in disapproval. 

Katarina was seated across Braum and Tryndamere while right beside her was Brynhildr, and on the other side and at the end of the long wooden table was Ashe, who she seemed to be joking with.

Even though he was far, Talon could practically hear Katarina's husky laugh after Ashe commented something behind her mug of rum. Though the other three people with them gave their display of humor with their own laughs and shakes of their heads, it became more and more obvious.

Braum excused himself when a group of children asked him to join them at the bonfire for him to tell them about one of his many heroic adventures. Meanwhile with Tryndamere and Brynhildr, they both said something to Ashe, probably uttering their excuses, before they both stood as well and made their way to one of the elder members of the tribe, who had Brynhildr's son in their arms.

This gave Ashe and Katarina a decent amount of privacy. The middle of the table was vacant, which somehow separated the two women from any possible conversations with others. The people at the other end of the table were to engrossed in one of Rholgrid's tales about his hunts to notice the unusual pair.

Talon jumped off his perch, using the shadows to his advantage as he made his way into the village undetected. Hiding behind the empty barrels of rum and the cloak of darkness the tall cabin nearby offered, Talon peered over and watched Katarina and Ashe prolong the silence between them.

Even though he was a fair distance away from them, he could easily make out the inevitable conversation between the two.

"Paint a picture, it'll last longer." Ashe was the first to break the silence, clearly noticing how Katarina kept her gaze fixated on her once their three companions left them.

Katarina lightly scoffed, throatily chuckling. "Is this how you usually spend your evenings, Warmother?"

"Enjoying a feast?"

"No," The redhead shook her head before nodding at the mug the archer held. "I was mostly referring to you nursing one little cup of rum throughout the night."

Ashe raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"Don't tell me the harsh and valorous leader of the Avarosans is a lightweight."

"Then I won't." Ashe coolly said, taking a sip from her drink. "And to correct that description you made of me, I am by no means harsh."

"Yet you're valorous?" Katarina asked with a teasing look, gesturing with her third mug of rum.

Ashe shrugged, offering a smile that can be confused between modest and teasing. "Your words, not mine."

Amused, Katarina watched as Ashe finished the small remaining content in her mug before she poured herself another. The entertained look on the assassin's face grew when Ashe downed the recently-poured rum in one fell swoop.

A moment passed between the two with Ashe idly staring and tracing the rim of her empty mug and with Katarina observing her with a small smile playing on her lips.

"You're all red." Katarina couldn't stop herself from commenting, her gaze trailing towards the blush that spread across the archer's porcelain face.

"One might agree it's a good color on me." Ashe said, causing Katarina to quirk both her eyebrows back at her.

"It certainly is." Katarina gave a light scoff once again, even more amused. Like the entertained spectator that she was, the Sinister Blade leaned back and swirled her cup of alcohol, watching Ashe titter quietly to herself before placing her hands on the table and pushing herself up to stand from her chair.

And apparently, that was a bad idea.

Talon expected Katarina to just watch as the Warmother made a fool out of herself when she swayed forward and lost her balance. His jaw clenched when Katarina dropped her drink on the snow just to stand up and rush towards Ashe, grasping her arm and shoulder to steady the tribe leader.

"I think that's enough rum for you."

"I'm not drunk." Ashe mumbled, her hands clutching at Katarina's coat. "The world merely tilted its balance."

"Of course it did." Katarina humoured, her gaze fleeting towards the two pairs of eyes looking over to them from their place at the neighbouring table.

"How many mugs has she had?" One of them, Frigreigh asked, the gesture of his own mug of rum causing some of the alcohol to swish over the edge of the rim.

Beside Frigreigh, Svennia sighed good-naturedly, shaking her head. "She's had more than one, hasn't she?"

Katarina nodded. "Is she usually like this?"

Again, Svennia shook her head. "She's not one to drink more than one, that's for certain."

When Svennia made a move to stand to take Ashe from Katarina, the latter retook one of her hands for a moment and waved dismissively at the Avarosan scout. "I can take her back to her cabin."

"Are you sure?" Svennia asked, only slightly skeptical of the idea. After all, the Noxians she and Frigreigh had been conversing with have been quite the nice company, but that didn't mean they could immediately trust the first Noxian they see tonight.

"Let me point out that your people greatly outnumber mine right now, so know that I would never do _anything_ to harm your precious leader here." Katarina nonchalantly said, glancing at the tables occupied by the members of the convoy and the other Avarosans. "That would only be suicide for us, don't you think so?"

When Svennia still remained a bit hesitant, Frigreigh placed a hand on her arm and said, "She has a point, Svennia. Let them go. The fact that the Warmother trusts her enough to break bread with her is enough of a reassurance."

"Thank you." Katarina half-heartedly said with a nod of her head, shifting her hold on Ashe, who has been quiet ever since she claimed it was the world's fault for her imbalance earlier.

"But mark our words, Noxian. If you harm our Warmother in any way, that scar on your face won't be the only one that will mark your skin." Frigreigh casually gave his threat, the light look on his face contradicting with the words that certainly held a promise.

"Believe me, I'm not _that_ foolish."

Finally given the pass she unknowingly needed, Katarina started leading Ashe back to her cabin. Thankfully, the archer wasn't too much of a burden. She could still walk, which made it all the more easier for Katarina to haul her back to her abode.

As Katarina and Ashe moved, Talon did as well. He transferred himself to the nearest window and though he may not be able to hear whatever they'll say inside the wooden home, he was appeased enough in having eyes on them. To see if Katarina will further show any more surprising gestures he would dare mention once he chooses to confront her in the future.

On their way to the bed, Ashe unclasped her cape and cowl, tossing them to the armchair they passed. Once they were right beside the fur-layered sheets, Katarina easily laid the woman down, shaking her head when Ashe sighed as if she was placed on top of the softest, fluffiest cloud.

"Thank you, Katarina." Came the murmured thanks of the Warmother, prompting the red-haired assassin to turn back and halt her retreat.

Katarina scoffed quietly, but the sly quip she was just about to utter was left unsaid, especially when she met the Freljordian's cerulean gaze. It was softer than usual, its taciturn, calculating look missing and replaced by tenderness Katarina never saw from Ashe whenever they conversed with one another.

Exhaling once the piercing yet delicate-looking gaze slid close, Katarina murmured, "I suppose your eyes aren't so bad either."

From outside and at his place by the window, Talon was once again expecting Katarina to do something. An action that suited her. Suited who she was. But, he was once again set to grit his teeth and clench his jaw when Katarina reached out and brushed her knuckles against Ashe's cheek, pushing some of her hair away to unveil more of her flushed face.

As if her actions were words itself, the gentle gesture was like a slip of her tongue. Katarina retracted her fingers, stepping back as if she was just burned by the hottest flame. She blinked back at Ashe, who seemed to have fallen into a state of slumber in the midst of the moment.

Shaking her head for what felt like the umpteenth time, Katarina turned away and finally retreated entirely. She hastily exited the cabin, making her way back to where the tent her people had set up for her for their overnight stay in the village.

Katarina couldn't understand what happened and what was _happening_. She kept her form semi-tense as she crossed the area where the others were still enjoying their dinner and drinks, nodding at those who acknowledged her with their own nods and raised mugs.

Her heart was beating impossibly loud in her ears and for a second, she was paranoid at the idea of the others hearing it.

"It's probably nothing." She muttered to herself, shaking her head yet again to rid it of the memory of the tenderhearted cerulean eyes that belonged to none other than Ashe herself.

What she was feeling, in fact, was _not_ nothing, and that's what made things more complicated.

.....

.....

.....

.....

.....

It wasn't even near morning when Talon returned to the Noxian fortress. He was contemplating on what details will he be mentioning to Darius about what he witnessed when he caught sight of the said man waiting for his return. The general had his hands tucked behind him as he waited for Talon to dismount from his horse before letting one of the stable caretakers handle the rest.

"Darius."

"Talon." Darius gestured to the side, wordlessly inviting him to walk with him around the fortress. "Judging from the look on your face, I assume you've uncovered something."

There was the option to tell Darius everything he witnessed, but Talon thought of the matter as something to settle between him and Katarina. It would be like the old times and just like such, he knew neither of them would get out of this one unscathed.

Informing Darius would only prompt him to intervene with the inevitable confrontation and Swain may even involve himself in the matter. Both aspects were certainly unacceptable and unfavorable for him and Katarina, and so, he decided to keep his discovery to himself for now.

"Nothing you should concern yourself with."

"Talon, if it concerns the safety of our people here in the fortress, I should...-"

"I'll handle this myself, Darius."

"And what _is_ this, Talon?" Darius then wore a frown, not pleased with how the assassin dismissed his questions. "It better not involve our trade agreement with the Avarosans. The last thing we need is to upset Swain now. Not when we've come so far already with this temporary alliance."

"I told you, I'll handle it."

Darius sighed in exasperation. "If you refuse to say what the issue is, then fine. As long as it's dealt with accordingly, then I assume we won't be encountering any problems anytime soon. I trust that much you can guarantee?"

Talon grunted in reply before walking away, leaving Darius to watch his retreat with an unreadable expression. As much as he wanted to stay until being officially dismissed, he didn't want anything to slip out. He will indeed deal with the growing problem and he will snuff out its flame before it could spread and turn into a wildfire of trouble for all of them.

Darius continued on with his walk once Talon was out of sight, his lips slowly curling into a smile. He passed by one of the shadowy parts near the entrances of the mining tunnels, but when he emerged back into the illumination of the moonlight above, he wasn't Darius anymore.

In the Noxian General's place, LeBlanc now stood, her copper gold eyes practically glowing in the dimly lit area. She looked over to where Talon went off to, chuckling to herself as she recalled the the rigid posture of the hooded Du Couteau.

With Talon thinking Darius had become suspicious of what was developing back at Rakelstake, he would surely confront Katarina as soon as he could without anyone else, especially Darius, finding out about it. Just like how LeBlanc intended, this would put two out of three members of the Du Couteau against one another and if one of the aforementioned two were to perish, then that's one less commander for Swain to have under his command.

"Right where I want them."

If not, then there were many other plans to look into and further explore.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The sun was barely up in the sky, yet the Noxians at Rakelstake were already preparing for their departure. Though most of the people at the village were still asleep, some were actually stepping out of their homes in order to officially start their day.

One of them being the Warmother herself, who was clad in light armor-like leather attire adorned with a simple cloak over her shoulders. She greeted the people she passed with small smiles and nods, bidding them a good morning as she made her way to the area where their guests have spent their evening at.

The first thing she saw was Katarina overseeing the packing of the convoy with a scowl plastered on her face. Obviously, the redhead wasn't pleased with not only the normal yet bothersome cold weather, but also due to the early hour. She didn't exactly have time to thoroughly enjoy her sleep and it certainly didn't alleviate her mood when she woke up with a mild headache.

"Commander." Ashe greeted once she stopped right beside the redhead, causing the latter to stiffen for a split-second before turning to look back at her.

"You're awake." Was what Katarina uttered in return, the scowl on her face lightening. "Had a pleasant sleep?"

"Mm-hm."

"That makes one of us."

Ashe wore an idle smile on her lips as she asked, "I take that yours wasn't as pleasant as mine?"

"Not at all." Katarina muttered, huffing as she ran a hand through her red mane.

The exasperated look on her face didn't last though. Since it was going to be another week before they came back to Rakelstake for the next delivery, she figured she could take this as an opportunity to give a parting tease to the tribe leader.

"About last night...-"

A quiet groan. "Praying to Avarosa that you would have forgotten clearly didn't work."

Katarina chuckled, the huskiness prompting Ashe to flicker her gaze at her. "Now why would I forget about that, Warmother? The display you put up was immensely entertaining."

"Always a pleasure to amuse you." Ashe returned with half-hearted roll of her eyes.

"Is that why you're here? One more amusing skit as a bid of farewell?"

Ashe scoffed, shaking her head. "I prefer a more formal farewell, Du Couteau."

"Well then, I look forward in our next meeting." Katarina said, winking at the archer. "Until then, try not to drink too much, Warmother. I can't imagine what your people would think if you decided to plant your face into the snow after a few drinks of rum."

Again, Ashe rolled her eyes. "Yes, well, now you know why I choose to consume merely one serving rather than more."

When one of the Noxian soldiers waved at Katarina, signaling her that they were good to go, she flicked her hand and told them to go ahead before turning to Ashe and offering said hand to her. Her outstretched palm was eyed for a mere second with a quirked eyebrow before a cool, pale and delicate hand was placed atop, which Katarina then placed a mocking kiss on her knuckles.

"Thank you for the _pleasurable_ evening, Warmother."

Ashe resisted the urge to outright roll her eyes and scoff at Katarina's choice of words, knowing she said such to further tease her. She maintained eye contact with the Noxian, only replying when Katarina herself raised an eyebrow at her.

"The pleasure was all _mine_ , Commander." Ashe said, the playfulness in her voice surprising yet amusing.

Two can play at this game and clearly, Ashe wasn't the type to back down so easily.

Bidding one another a much simpler goodbye, Katarina parted away and got on her waiting mount. With a nod and mock salute, she lightly snapped her horse's reins in order to trail after the convoy ahead.

Despite the journey being another trip likely filled with silence and boredom, Katarina's lips were curved into a faint smile. She had the previous day's memories to tide her over. Whenever she recalled the time when she saw the Warmother without a stitch on, she would catch herself before she could snicker under her breath while her cheeks would feel warmer than normal.

There was also this unconscious reaction of hers whenever she thought about that moment combined with the time when she brought the intoxicated archer back to her abode. She would bite her lip every now and then, her mind wandering to one scenario after another. Though most of them were far-fetched, it was still entertaining for her to imagine them.

Katarina tapped her fingers on the rim of her mount's saddle, trying to think of what it would feel like to be closer to Ashe. Lust was a powerful emotion and Katarina would be an absolute fool if she refused to accept the fact that the Frost Archer had a ravishing body.

Though Ashe's facial features were soft-looking, her eyes were fiercer and the shape of her body was proof that she wasn't as gentle as she usually made herself seem to be.

"Katarina!"

Attention snapping away from the floating images in her head, Katarina turned to whoever it was that called her. Somewhat surprisingly, she found Talon ahead of them, riding his own horse towards her, which skidded to a stop beside her before the animal trotted alongside hers.

"Talon." She responded back with a nod. "Couldn't wait until I actually returned to tell me whatever the hell is the reason you're here?"

Instead of acquiring a verbal reply, Katarina was met with silence. This, of course, prompted her to look over to the other, who met her gaze for a second before he glanced over to the snowy forest.

Even though their gazes barely connected with one another, Katarina immediately noticed the cold gleam in them. It reminded her of the night when she received her scar.

Knowing a serious discussion was inevitable, Katarina sighed before she called out to their est of the convoy ahead. Once they were given the order to continue without her and Talon, they soon parted away from the rest and continued into the forest.

For the first few minutes, she and Talon stayed with silence as their third companion. Their horses trudging through the snow with the slightest bit of difficulty before they both dismounted and left their mounts tied to one of the trees near a small clearing they stumbled on.

Neither of them drew a single weapon as they made their way to the center of the semi-circle clearing, but they both held a form of suppressed tension as they walked and listened to the sound of snow cracking under their thick boots.

"What seems to be the problem, Talon? Hmm?" Katarina queried with a raised eyebrow and a slightly impatient tone, interlacing her arms across her chest as they stopped and turned to face one another.

"I assumed you were already aware of it."

"Trouble and controversy follow me wherever I go, so I'd appreciate it if you were to be more specific." Katarina tapped on her wrist, where her nonexistent watch soundlessly ticked. "Tick-tock."

"The Warmother." Talon bluntly said, promptly causing Katarina to quirk an eyebrow once again.

"What about that woman?"

"Are you actually running from the truth instead of confronting it?" Talon asked as he started to laggardly circle the redhead. "Or are you truly unaware of your actions?"

"From where I'm standing, I don't see anything wrong with what I've been doing." Katarina said, seemingly successful in showing her disinterest towards their topic. "Darius and Swain _did_ say to keep ourselves in our ally's good graces."

"Yet can you honestly tell me now that what I saw the previous evening was nothing _meaningful_?"

The wariness Katarina initially felt towards the abrupt confrontation further increased, already having a hunch on what Talon was insinuating. She kept her expression cool and composed though, not wanting the other to take notice of how his words seem to get to her.

Not only was she somewhat vexed with this confrontation, but she wasn't pleased with the fact that she was under watch even when she was far from their people and the territory they've claimed. She truly did despise being spied on and not knowing about it until it was already done. It was like an indirect question against her capabilities as an assassin.

"If you wanted to drink, then you should have just said so." Katarina said with a scoff. "The Warmother probably wouldn't have minded you joining us that night."

When Talon's harsh gaze of suspicion didn't falter, Katarina's condescending smile disappeared, her emerald eyes trailing down to the knife the other unsheathed.

"But then again," Katarina narrowed her eyes at her fellow assassin, lips curling in distaste. "maybe I'm taking this too lightly."

Talon grunted, the Blade he withdrew barely visible due to the cloak draped over his shoulders. "Dodging the question won't save you from my blade."

"Of course it won't," Katarina concurred with another scoff before continuing with, "but my skills will."

Drawing a blade of her own and launching it towards Talon in a blink of an eye, who jumped aside and narrowly dodged the perilous projectile. The save wasn't much of a surprise. After all, that was Katarina's method in issuing her warnings.

The two of them now circled one another, both assassin's wielding weapons similar to size, which showed some sort of unsaid agreement towards their inescapable duel.

There was no use in pretending anymore. She was spied on, so clearly, Talon witnessed her lighthearted interactions with Ashe. Not to mention the affectionate gesture she uncharacteristically committed when she brought Ashe back to the cabin. Katarina was absolutely certain Talon caught sight of that as well.

"What's so bad about getting comfortable with the Warmother, hmm? If you ask me, I see nothing wrong about it."

With a growl under his breath, Talon rushed forward, swiping his blade in front of him and causing Katarina to jump back and swing her own dagger to parry his strike.

Every clash of their knives seemed to ignite more of Talon's frustration towards the matter at hand. As for Katarina, she treated the fight as if she was merely having a heated argument with the other Noxian. In some way, this _was_ their way of settling issues.

"You've failed to kill me once, Talon." Katarina snarled as their blades locked against one another with a harsh clang. Her eyes narrowed, which emphasized that one evident detail on her face. "Is one failure not enough for you? Isn't this scar of mine not only a sign of my past mistake, but yours as well?"

"Ragh!" His growl-like cry was more guttural and rawer than the read head's, the vexation he felt flashing in his dark eyes.

Too conceited towards her skill and supposed hold on her opponent, Katarina was taken by surprise when Talon managed to throw her back and pause her to lose balance for a second. A mere second.

Unfortuntely, that single second was more than enough for Tlaon to find a chink in her defenses.

A sharp bolt of pain shot through her before she successfully managed to jump back enough for her to have a brief moment of interval. As Talon allowed her to take the aforementioned break, she looked down to herself, nearly groaning when she found her opponent's knife impaled into the side of her midriff.

Growling under her breath, Katarina disappeared into a blur of black and red while Talon kept up with her, his own self transforming into a streak of blue and silver.

A long moment passed filled with the clashing of steel and snarled out threats, but the battle eventually came to an end with Katarina straddling Talon, who had his back pinned on the snow while there was a blade pressed against his throat. Right then and there, Katarina could end him.

Both of them were evidently beaten up, showing that the duel wasn't one-sided at all. Talon's teeth were bloody red when he clenched them and there were bruises already forming on one side of his face, where Katarina had solidly struck him earlier.

As for Katarina herself, the stab wound she received initially had worsened. She also sported a bruised face and a cut on one corner of her lips, teeth also colored with red by her own bleeding gums.

Their bodies screamed at them, pleading for a much needed break as they both remained in their current position. Such didn't last for too long. With a grunt-like huff, Katarina removed herself from her place on top of Talon. She sat on the snow at his feet, watching him remain on his back and stare up to the flurry-adorned sky above them.

"What called for this, Talon?" Katarina questioned in between ragged breaths. "Why do you even question me now?"

"Time and time again." Talon gritted out. "Time and time again, you honor him by showing the legacy he has left with every kill you make, yet not a single day has passed that you have never broken the principles of his teachings."

Katarina's form turned stiff as she listened to his rant about her mistreatment towards the ways her father had teached them.

"And now, like Swain and the others, you have succumbed to the aspect of a compromise." Talon said before turning his head to spit out the blood that accumulated in his mouth. "You disrespect him, Katarina. Even when he's not here, you continue to do so."

"By doing _what_ exactly?"

"By forming an unnecessary attachment to the Warmother."

Talon's statement silenced Katarina, who finally acquired a full grasp of the other's reason behind the impromptu duel that transpired between them.

"Talon...-"

"Save your breath." Talon interrupted, sitting up with a pained grunt. "I know what I saw, and you can't change my mind."

Katarina knew she wouldn't be able to do such, but she was still a bit surprised with herself when she truthfully said, "She's a wise woman."

"And you are a fool." Was Talon's bite-like response, glaring at Katarina before pushing himself up on mildly unsteady feet. "An absolute fool for thinking such."

"I live my life the way I please. Not by how someone envisioned it to be." Katarina snapped back as she herself stood up from the snow, albeit with more difficulty thanks to her stab wound. "Also, I'm not the one who failed twice on the same target, so if you ask me, _you're_ the fool."

Katarina soon trailed after Talon, returning to their horses with her clutching her bleeding wound and wearing a disgruntled scowl on her scarred face. When they reached their mounts, Katarina briefly watched Talon climb up his saddle before she uttered a command.

"If anybody asks, tell them we crossed paths with another group of raiders. And, if they ask where I am, tell them I left to track down the main leader." Katarina was halfway in turning away from Talon when she chose to face him again and say, "And, Talon? The Warmother will remain safe from your blade, understood? If Swain gives the order to eliminate her, then it will be _my_ responsibility."

Talon gave no verbal reply or acknowledgement even when she made it clear that she was waiting for a response. He merely stared coldly at her before he took a deep breath and ultimately left on his mount, leaving Katarina to fend for herself.

It took more than a little struggle, but Katarina successfully managed to haul herself on her horse's back, turning the creature back to the direction of Rakelstake. As much as Katarina knew it would be easier for her to just return to the fortress, she didn't want her fellow Noxian to see her like this. It felt like she'd be wounding her pride and ego.

Additionally, she needed to cool off from Talon, or else her short fuse may just cause her to do something she didn't push through earlier.

Now, she could only hope the Avarosan leader wouldn't mind returning the favor in helping her with her injuries.

During her trip back to the Freljordians tribe, Katarina realized that the open wound she's been sustaining had become more severe than it was initially due to all the rather careless moving she's been doing. The stinging pain in her stomach prompted her to look down to her wound, teeth clenching and a hiss escaping her lips when she found her hand completely sullied with her own blood.

A piercing feeling shot through her, prompting her to double over while she tightly clutched her injury. The grasp she had on the reins of her mount loosened until she bent over again, but this time she fell off the saddle, her horse cluelessly continuing on without her. With how much she was hurting, Katarina couldn't even get up to react towards the sound of trees rustling and snow crunching.

On trembling knees, she raised her head, only to find two figures rushing towards her with haste. She had taken the liberty in traveling through the forest to avoid conflict and being out in the open, but clearly, journeying undetected was too good to be true.

Fortunately though, the two approaching strangers weren't strangers at all.

It was Sken and Svennia.

"Du Couteau!" Came Svennia's voice, obviously taking notice of the bleeding state of the Noxian the second they caught sight of her.

Katarina allowed herself to be handled, letting Svennia lay her back on the snow before the scout's scarf was turned into a makeshift tourniquet.

"Sken!" Svennia called for her brother. "Get the Warmother, now!"

Sken nodded before hastily taking off to where they came from.

For a moment filled with her ears deafeningly ringing, Katarina blankly stared at the sky, occasionally hissing and grunting in the middle of Svennia's basic medical treatment. The mentioned ringing merely stopped and faded away when she heard another familiar voice reach her sense of hearing.

"What happened to her!?"

It was Ashe, and she sounded utterly concerned.

"Warmother, what do we do?" Sken asked, warily looking around just in case there was anyone around them that might attempt an ambush towards them.

"Sken, I need you to scout the area. See if any of her attackers are still in the premises." Ashe ordered, taking over Svennia's work in minimizing the bleeding. "Stay vigilant, understood?"

"Yes, Warmother!" With an affirmative nod, Sken took off once again to do the given command.

"Be heedful, brother!" Svennia called out to her twin before she returned her attention to their tribe leader. "Warmother?"

"Clear me a path, Svennia. We need to bring her back to the village, and quickly!"

"Yes, Warmother." The scout immediately stood from her place and went ahead towards the direction of Rakelstake, leaving Katarina in Ashe's care.

Katarina wasn't thinking about how she was losing blood and that she was painting the ice red underneath her. Everytime she felt Ashe's urgent yet tender touch on her wounded self, it sent this subtle rush inside of her, but she chalked it up as her being lightheaded due to her injury.

"What in Avarosa's name happened to you, Katarina?" Ashe asked somewhat breathlessly as she tightened the tourniquet around her wound.

"...Complicated." Was the only thing Katarina managed to utter, which could only inspire a sigh of exasperation from the other woman.

Katarina grunted and momentarily clenched her eyes shut when her whole body was abruptly moved by two arms that picked her up from the snow. Only when she reopened her eyes did she realize she wasn't laying on the ground anymore.

Something brushed her nose and when she weakly raised her head along with her gaze, she found out it was Ashe's hair. Its tips grazed her nose like a tickling feather, but it was gone once Ashe sharply jerked her head back, tossing her hair over her shoulder and away from hers and Katarina's face.

A chill ran up Katarina's spine, causing her to shudder and instinctively press her head against Ashe's shoulder. This then prompted Ashe to hold her tighter. Closer. The concerned look in those blue eyes threatened to be overcome by the panic clawing inside, but Ashe managed to push the latter aside.

"Keep yourself awake, Katarina." Ashe told her, urgency ringing in every word she uttered. "Eyes on me. Keep them open."

Despite her effort, Katarina was unable to keep herself from parting away with her consciousness. Last thing she heard was Ashe demanding that she stayed awake before she completely lost her grip on reality and ended up succumbing to darkness.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

The cabin was quiet, save for the soft crackling of the flame being housed by the fireplace. Though there was a total of four people in the house, neither of them gave out unnecessary noises. While most people outside were alerted by any possible attackers, this particular trio was busy handling the current situation at hand.

One of them, mainly the only Noxian in the vicinity, was unconscious and currently situated on the bed, while the Warmother was seated on one side, tending to the cut on the former's lip. As for the other two, both Tryndamere and Brynhildr could be found settled on the cushioned bench near the fireplace, watching the archer take care of the assassin they saved and brought back.

"Do you intend on having her stay here overnight?" Tryndamere asked, his gaze flicking between Ashe and Katarina.

"We don't exactly have a choice." Ashe answered with a sigh. "Although Alessia volunteered to watch over her, Bjørn won't allow it. He was already worried enough when she was stitching her, so I understand why he's not open to the idea of having his daughter near the Sinister Blade overnight, regardless if the latter is unconscious or not."

Even though they've just recently shared a feast with the Noxians, not all of the Avarosans were happy with the presence of an actual Noxian. Friendly or not, they still came from the ruthless nation, which was more than enough to cause distrust from both factions.

Tryndamere briefly made eye contact with his lover, who offered him a small smile and a nod, before turning back to Ashe and saying," I can stay with Brynhildr for as long as needed."

"That's one problem out of the way."

"What about you though?" Tryndamere queried, nodding at his Oathsworn. "Where will you be staying?"

Ashe suppressed a sigh when she thought about her response to the barbarian's question. She knew Tryndamere would likely object with her decision, but she had no other options left to consider at the moment.

"I'll stay here with her."

"What? Surely you can't be serious?"

"Out of everyone in the village, Katarina seems to trust me more than the rest." Ashe started with a glance over her shoulder, explaining her decision. "It would be much preferable that she awakens with familiar company rather than a foreign stranger. Such might cause us a much bigger dilemma if she reacts negatively towards the latter."

"Are you certain this is a wise choice, Warmother?" Brynhildr asked, genuine concern lacing her query. "As much as the people appreciate your prioritization of our safety, we also worry about yours."

Ashe offered an appreciative smile to Brynhildr before she said, "I'm thankful for the concern, Brynhildr, but there is no other way. I assure you though, I will be absolutely alright."

Tryndamere and Brynhildr exchanged looks once more before the latter decided to excuse herself, saying something about checking on her son and Braum in order to give them some privacy to talk things out. As soon as the door close behind Brynhildr, Tryndamere stood up and approached Ashe, standing right beside the bed as he observed the woman and her actions.

"Are you honestly sure about this?" He asked, his worried expression saying everything he might not be able to say.

"Tryndamere, believe me, if Katarina wanted me dead, then she wouldn't have gone through the trouble in saving me from drowning that day." Ashe stopped her examination on Katarina's cut lip, turning to look at Tryndamere.

"I just don't want you to get too comfortable around her. We never know what she'll do to you if you let your guard down entirely."

"Are you jealous?" Came Ashe's lighthearted jest.

The tease unsurprisingly made Tryndamere laugh. "As someone who's in a loving relationship with another woman, I don't think I have the right to be even if I was."

"You don't." Ashe teasingly concurred. "And if _my_ lover-to-be is one of Noxus' commanders, then who are you to say otherwise?"

The two of them maintained each other's amused gaze before they shared a round of quiet laughter. Ashe gave Tryndamere's arm an assuring pat once their chortling died down, also flashing a small smile of reassurance.

"Alright, Ashe, I trust you."

"Thank you. Now, go and talk to Dhornn and see to the daily duties I've missed."

Tryndamere almost groaned at that, nodding before he bid goodbye and officially took his own leave.

Once silence returned and took over the cabin once more, Ashe picked up the cloth again and started on cleaning the remnants of blood around Katarina's lips. She leaned in, not minding the small space between her and the Noxian's face as she carried on with her nursing.

"I thought he was never going to leave." Came Katarina's abrupt yet seemingly predicted murmur.

Even when emerald eyes finally cracked open and met Ashe's cerulean gaze for a moment, the archer didn't seem to be fazed by the _'abrupt'_ awakening. The lack of surprise was an obvious sign that Ashe knew Katarina hadn't been as unconscious as the others believed.

"And I thought you were going to continue your act up until I was done with you." Ashe replied, grasping Katarina by her jaw when she tried inching away from the cloth she was wiping her with. "Stay still."

Katarina thought about shooting a snapback, but she decided against it. Instead, she settled with staring at Ashe's face for a long amount of time before she asked, "How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long have you known I was awake?"

Ashe hummed in brief contemplation before answering with, "Ever since the beginning."

"How did you know?"

"Though your pace of breathing remained calm, there was still a slight shift in it." Ashe shrugged, but the little smile playing on her lips showed that she's proud of knowing such miniscule detail.

When Katarina scoffed in return, it was immediately followed by a wince caused by the pain that echoed from her recently stitched wound.

"Careful. Your stitches might open." Ashe lightly admonished, shooting her a short yet sharp look. "With the amount of blood that you lost, a reopened wound is that last thing you need now."

Katarina gave a quiet grunt, lips curling in displeasure. "Duly noted."

Another moment of silence passed with Ashe now busying herself with preparing a makeshift cold compress while Katarina continued to remain as the observer between them. It wasn't long before Katarina decided to speak again.

"What was that about?"

Ashe raised an eyebrow, wordlessly asking what she was referring to.

"What you and Tryndamere were talking about before he left."

"That interested you?" Ashe asked, a smile threatening to play on her lips.

"How can't it, you _were_ talking about me."

"It was just harmless banter, Du Couteau. I'm quite sure you're vastly familiar with it."

"It piqued my curiosity, that's for certain." Katarina tilted her head away when Ashe tried pressing the cold compress on her lips, earning her a chiding look from the woman herself. "Did that line of yours about having a Noxian as a lover carry any truth?"

"I don't think any possible truth behind it matters." Ashe said in a dismissive tone, scooting closer when Katarina avoided the compress yet again.

"If you _were_ to take on a lover from Noxus, who would it be?" Katarina asked, causing Ashe to suppress a huff of frustration when she evaded the compress for the third time.

They both fell into a staring contest upon that question. While Ashe looked mildly frustrated with her refusal in cooperating for the sake of medical care, Katarina wore a patient look on her face.

That moment between them gave Katarina the opportunity to realize that the beating that was becoming louder and louder in her ears was her heart. The more she gazed into Ashe's undaunted ceruleans, the more it quickened in her chest.

Meanwhile with Ashe, she was in the same state as Katarina. The pounding in her chest was becoming more and more obvious with every second she stayed unmoved by the redhead's gaze, but like the latter, she, too, remained calm and composed.

Instead of ultimately answering Katarina's question, Ashe asked back, "Are you or are you not going to allow me to tend to you?"

Katarina wanted to sigh. Ashe was more stubborn than she thought and that query alone was a clear sign that her own question will remain unanswered.

Letting out a mildly exasperated groan, Katarina leaned close to Ashe and finally surrendered. "Fine. Here."

With the seated position she's in and how she slightly looked up to Ashe, she realized that the archer was apparently taller than her for at least two to three inches. This, of course, wasn't bad, but Katarina couldn't help but ask herself how she hadn't noticed this particular detail before.

Now that she thought about it, she _did_ always tilt her head up whenever she spoke to Ashe when they walked on even grounds. They were usually traversing in the forest, so they often stood on differently leveled grounds for her to realize the height difference.

Katarina became rigid when Ashe suddenly yet delicately cupped her jaw, steadying her before carefully pressing the compress against the cut on her lip. Ashe's steady gaze remained on her half-covered lips, her hands unshaking as she kept the cold compress on her lips.

"Do you treat everyone like this?" Katarina asked, her words slightly muffled due to the compress.

"Only those my people don't trust." Ashe said, hints of a sarcastic smile curving the corner of her lips.

"I don't know if I should be offended or not."

Ashe let a small smile break loose, but that was it.

"Don't you think it'd be much easier if I just sucked on an ice cube?" Katarina asked, glancing down to what Ashe was holding. "Direct contact would be much easier and more effective."

"It would be messier."

"As if this isn't messy enough." Once Katarina said that, she retracted back and looked down to her lap, where drops of the melting ice inside the compress had fallen on the fur blanket draped over her legs.

When Ashe caught sight of the so-called mess, she sighed and pulled the compress away, opening it and dropping all the ice back into the wooden bowl on the beside table. She took a much dryer cloth, which she wiped the dampness on the fur blanket as much as she could.

"Life must be nice when you have a Warmother nursing you back to health." Katarina said before feigning a surprised look. "Oh wait, that's my life right now."

"I'll shove an ice cube down your throat." Ashe threatened in a flat tone, offering a small sarcastic smile.

"Is that some sort of foreplay I don't know about?"

.....

.....

.....

"Ow!"

Katarina hissed and clutched her head, which ended up suffering an ice cube being launched at it. She shot Ashe a glare, who merely shrugged back in return as if what she did was perfectly sensible.

"I thought you're supposed to be taking care of me!"

"Oh, but I thought that was some sort of foreplay?" Ashe returned with a feigned tone of surprise.

"You're not so nice as some people think."

"We all have our secrets, Du Couteau."

Taking another ice cube, Ashe raised it up until she was pressing it against Katarina's lip, her other hand holding a towel underneath to keep the drops from further falling on the blanket.

Katarina nearly jumped at the cold touch of ice, but with how Ashe had to stop herself from smirking when she quirked an eyebrow at her, it's obvious the archer noticed her flinch in reaction. She shot Ashe a look, wordlessly daring her to comment about it, which the Freljordian thankfully stayed quiet about.

But, that ghost of a smirk on Ashe's lips was more than enough to tease Katarina.

Directing her attention elsewhere, her eyes soon landed on the ice cube against her lips. It was gradually melting and it wouldn't take long for Ashe to let it go and replace it with another. She wondered what it would feel like to feel the woman's fingers touch her lips now. With it being colder than usual, would Ashe's fingers still be cooler or would it be warmer?

Katarina blinked to herself, resisting the urge to shake her head when she realized what she was thinking about. At the back of her mind, she cursed Talon for possibly being right about the whole situation about her being attached to the Avarosan.

The more she thought about it, the more she tried convincing herself that it was probably just her _lusting_ after the woman. After all, it's been a while ever since she had been in bed with anyone, so maybe this was the result of it. That, and she would be an utter idiot if she didn't admit at least to herself that Ashe had a charming appeal.

She wanted to ask Ashe about the predicament they seem to be in, but she chose to let the ice entirely melt first before she said anything. When it finally did, she felt Ashe's touch, but it was only for a mere second.

The fingertips that grazed her lips was delicate, yet it held this mild callousness that no doubt that came from all the times Ashe had hunted throughout the Freljord.

Katarina once again became as still as a statue when Ashe reached for her again, but this time she had no ice in hand. Tension radiated from her when Ashe brushed her thumb over the cut, which has long stopped its bleeding. She inched closer, too, which left only a tiny distance between each other's faces. It was all for the sake of inspecting Katarina's injury, but the latter had no intention in just letting everything go unquestioned.

"What're we doing?"

"I'm tending to your injuries, Du Couteau. What else?" Ashe responded back, not understanding what Katarina meant.

"That's not what I meant."

Eyebrows furrowed, Ashe retracted her hand and looked at Katarina with a slightly confused look. The lack of distance between them didn't really help with the situation. Her face might not be hovering right before Katarina's anymore, but she was still seated close to her. All the Noxian needed to do was pull her in and all would be done.

"I don't seem to follow."

"What are we _doing_ , Ashe?" Katarina asked, dropping the formalities. "What you said to Tryndamere earlier...-"

"It was just us _bantering_." Ashe pushed her explanation to that particular conversation. "Don't think too much of it."

"Can you stop deflecting?" Katarina somewhat demanded, a scowl eventually making its way to her face. "There's _clearly_ something between us and I'm not the type to dance around these kinds of matters."

"Du Couteau, please."

"Stop, alright? Just stop with the whole _'Du Couteau'_ formality. Why can't you just answer the damn question?"

"Because what you're insinuating is _preposterous._ " Ashe claimed, her gaze trailing to the side as she refused to meet Katarina's eyes.

"If it is what you say it is, then look me in the eyes and say it." Katarina said, the frustration she felt towards the matter suddenly showing.

Ashe exhaled through her nose, her own frustration surfacing and gleaming in her eyes, which looked as unforgiving and cold as actual True Ice itself. She turned to engage eye contact with Katarina, who was practically glaring back. Gone was the light atmosphere between them, the tension that cloaked over them thick and capable of being cut with a blade.

"Well? Aren't you...-"

Katarina's words remained unfinished. Her eyes widened and a muffled grunt left her the moment hands grasped her face and pushed her against the wooden headboard of the bed, lips silenced by another woman's own.

Absolutely shocked, Katarina's form became even more tense than ever, feeling the smooth, soft and cool lips that Ashe possessed pressed against her own lips, which felt colder than the Warmother's.

The sensation that coursed her from the kiss alone was exhilarating and prompted her heart to accelerate as much as it always did whenever she just finished a kill. But, in this case, she felt like _she_ was the one who's about to stop breathing altogether.

Just when her fingertips touched the edge of Ashe's jaw and the thought of reciprocating entered her mind, Ashe suddenly pulled away. Katarina couldn't be explain it, but surprisingly, she found herself missing the feeling of the woman's lips against her. They both softly gasped upon separation, Katarina's gaze fixated on Ashe while the latter had her eyes focused low, pale cheeks evidently adorned with a blush.

Admittedly, it was quite an endearing sight.

Lips parting and name mid-way in being uttered, Katarina wasn't given the chance to say the rest entirely. Ashe hurriedly removed everything on her lap, depositing all of them on the remaining space on the bedside table before she stood up and left her perch on the bed.

Katarina wanted to call out, but Ashe didn't show any signs in halting her retreat.

_**Slam!** _

Sitting on the bed with nothing but the memory of the feeling of Ashe's lips on hers, Katarina rested her back on the headboard once again and contemplated alone.

Maybe she really was attached to Ashe. She didn't know what to make of the feelings dwelling inside of her. Same could be said when it came to the woman that was now outside of the cabin, back on the door and eyes staring up to the sky in a daze.

"Idiot..." The Warmother uttered as she berated herself, slapping and running a hand over her face.

There were so many questions floating in her head, but with how many and scattered they were, she wasn't so sure how she could answer them all, or if she even has an answer at all.

Heart pounding like a mad drum and breaths coming out a tad bit shallow and uneven, Ashe was clearly unsettled by what she had done.

To make things much worse, she couldn't bring herself to regret it.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

For the rest of the day, Katarina stayed at the tribe leader's abode and when Ashe didn't drop by again until evening, the former chose to just spend the hours by sleeping. She figured it would help her clear her head. A good rest wasn't exactly a bad idea either.

Knowing Ashe, she probably sent a message to the Noxian fortress already, which would likely inform them that Katarina was with them just to assure that she's alive and well. She just hoped the archer didn't put any details about her injuries and how significantly close to death she was when they brought her back.

Dhornn came around lunchtime, bringing her a meal she finished within a few minutes. After that, she slept again, choosing not to inquire about where Ashe was. She didn't want to be too obvious, especially not now when the mentioned woman literally just kissed her before walking out all of a sudden.

It was just too much to process in one day.

When she woke up again at night, she found a tray of food left on a chair right beside the bed and easily within her reach. She literally just picked up the bowl of delicious-looking meat stew when she heard the sound of paper quietly rustling.

Eyes trailing towards the direction of the sound, only to find the Frost Archer seated on the chair at the desk, sifting through the reports she had in hand.

The idea of calling Ashe to notify her that she's awake was tempting, but Katarina held herself back. She chose to just devour her dinner as quietly as she could, watching Ashe work as she did.

Unlike earlier, the cabin was more accompanied with shadows rather than light. The only source of illumination were the three candles on Ashe's desk and the two that were on the bedside table. Even the lanterns on the walls were snuffed out, which instead of giving an eerie look, it made the cabin look cozier and relaxing.

Katarina wondered how late it was, thinking it must be an hour or a few before midnight judging from the lukewarm state of the stew. Despite the bowl being covered, it wasn't enough to preserve its initially hot temperature.

Another, much louder rustle of papers sounded, which was then followed with, "I see you're awake."

Her gaze, which apparently wandered in the middle of her meal, snapped back to Ashe, spotting the woman now gathering the papers she was skimming through for what felt like a mere moment ago.

"Is it late?" Katarina asked, voice still sounding a bit groggy. She couldn't think of anything to continue the conversation, so she figured going along along the flow would be her best choice.

"Very." Ashe replied, tucking the papers into the desk drawer before she slid it close and locked the compartment with a key. "Just leave your bowl there. Dhornn will come over tomorrow morning to get it."

"Alright."

Finishing her meal was pretty much a breeze and in the process of doing such, she silently watched as Ashe snuffed out some of the candles after tidying up around the cabin, which caused Katarina to notice that the Freljordian was clad in her sleeping attire. The latter was similar to the white one tunic and loose pants she saw Ashe wear when they had a rather amusing encounter at the cabin's lavatory.

Katarina had just finished gargling some of her leftover water, which she spat out in her empty cup, when she noticed Ashe step to the other side of the bed and start collecting one of the pillows.

"Wait, where are you going?"

Ashe, who had a pillow tucked under one of her arms while she held a candlestick holder with her other hand, raised an eyebrow, glancing over to where the wooden bench was. "I'm going to sleep."

"Where? There? Katarina asked, gesturing at the aforementioned furniture that looked immensely uncomfortable in sleeping on.

"Where else?"

Katarina looked at the other as if she was blind. "There's plenty of room here on the bed."

"I... would rather not." Ashe said after a moment's worth of hesitation. "After what transpired between us earlier, sharing a bed would only...-"

"Be considered tamed?" Katarina finished differently, lightly scoffing when Ashe's lips shaped into a frown. "Some of my people would probably be here tomorrow to pick me up or whatever, so if you think that's going to save you from discussing what happened earlier, then I'm going to say it now. No, it won't."

Ashe sighed, placing the candle holder on the nearest bedside table before sitting on Tryndamere's side of the bed with the pillow settled over her lap. She didn't want to forfeit so easily, but she knew she wouldn't be able to avoid the dilemma any longer than she had. Fingers tracing lines and eyes absently gazing at the mentioned cushion, Ashe didn't seem to have any intention on making eye contact.

"Katarina, listen...-"

"Don't bother telling me to forget about what happened,” Katarina immediately cut off, lips curling into a small frown. “because I won't."

Ashe sighed. "I was afraid you might say that."

"You can't just expect me to _not_ bring it up. You _kissed_ me."

"I know." Ashe muttered, looking away and deciding that the pillow she had on her lap was once again more interesting to look at.

Katarina took a brief moment to audit Ashe's face before she asked, "Do you regret it?"

For a couple of times, Ashe's mouth opened and closed in the slightest before she started with, "It's... I don't know what came over me."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I know it doesn't."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

A conflicted look shortly morphed Ashe's expression before she showed a mildly frustrated face. "Does it matter?"

"It matters to me."

"It was just a kiss."

"Just a kiss?" Katarina queried back, withholding a scoff.

"A lapse of judgment."

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you?"

Ashe sighed out of self-exasperation. "What do you want me to say?"

"I want you to say the truth." Katarina affirmed with a small gesture of a hand. "Why did you kiss me? What _possessed_ you to do it?"

"I don't know, alright?" Came Ashe's reply, sounding more defeated and hopeless rather than furious. "Despite our initial differences, I've grown fond of our infrequent talks. You've shown me you're more than what they say you are and I can't help but foster a liking towards you."

Katarinaʼs eyes evidently widened at the confession, unable to say or do anything but blink back at the other woman, who further continued to provide more answers.

"Though I'm not completely certain if the possible likeable façade you've been showing is true or not, I've opted to give you the benefit of the doubt, and for the past two months, you've given me not a single reason to be too wary of you." Ashe then sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I _clearly_ crossed the line with what I did, and therefore, I apologize for not only invading your personal space, but also for disrespecting the trust you yourself may have put in me."

"You...-"

"Now please," Ashe shot her an imploring look as she shifted on her place, setting the pillow back where she had taken it initially. "can we move past it and act as if the kiss never happened?"

Katarinaʼs mouth opened, yet no answer left her. Ashe pursed her lips, waiting for a moment before she decided the redhead's response herself.

"I'll take that silence of yours as a yes."

Mutely, the Sinister Blade could only sit there and watch Ashe prepare Tryndamere's side of the bed for herself, seemingly lost in thought. Katarina blinked back to focus when Ashe blew out the candle from her bedside before she laid down on her side and tugged the fur blanket until it covered up to her midriff.

One arm tucked behind the pillow while the other was folded in front of her, Ashe tried not to let the gaze of the woman behind her deter her from acquiring her slumber. She thought about bidding Katarina a good night's sleep, but she feared it would spark up another conversation between them, and she did _not_ want to involve herself in any more embarrassing confrontations and confessions.

But, as a full minute passed with her still feeling Katarinaʼs gaze practically boring into her from behind, she decided to to speak and go against her initial judgment.

"Can you please not stare? It's... It's a bit unnerving."

Either Katarina backs off completely or continue what she's doing, Ashe expected it was one of those two possibilities. She honestly wished it was the former, which was likely why she was taken utterly off-guard when a hand firmly grasped her shoulder and pulled her into laying on her back.

The sheets quietly rustled and the weight on the bed shifted audibly, but Ashe could care less about those little details.

How could she when Katarina was right on top of her, kissing her and literally taking her breath away?

Ashe knew she should have squirmed or pushed the Noxian even the slightest bit to show some resistance, but before she could do so, the kiss was broken and she found herself gazing into emerald eyes that glimmered like stars in a clear midnight sky.

True to what she had said two months ago, Katarinaʼs eyes _were_ beautiful.

"What're you doing?" Ashe asked in a whisper as if someone would know what they've done if she spoke too loud.

"You never gave me a chance." Katarina whispered back, her hands moving to cup Ashe's cheeks and hold them as if they were as fragile as glass.

"A chance to what?"

"A chance to kiss you back."

As soon as she said that, Katarina leaned back in and instigated another kiss, but this time Ashe was less surprised and more... _cooperative_. The dance between their lips was slow and unsure, every little movement delicate and careful.

Katarina broke away for a second to catch her breath and when she did, she was wordlessly pleased when Ashe wrapped her arms around her neck and reeled her back in. Their lips moved against one another with a passion, both of them taking their time as they learned what satisfied the other with every caress between their tongues.

"Katarina..."

Katarina gave a muffled hum, moving her hands and pulling Ashe by her shoulders until she was the one laying down this time while the archer was situated halfway on top of her. Their kiss, which have obviously turned into quite a passionate make-out, was only beginning to get heated when a sharp jolt of pain shot through her midriff, reminding her of her recently stitched wound.

"Agh...!"

Which Ashe accidentally pressed down on.

The hiss of pain was like a wake-up call for them both, for it prompted them to break away from one another long enough to do some rational thinking.

"My wound." Katarina grunted lowly, glancing down for a second.

"Oh, Katarina, I'm, I'm sorry." Ashe stumbled with her apology, realization dawning into her once she snapped back to reality. She shook her head when Katarina tried pulling her back down, pushing the assassin's hands away as she sat up rubbed her palms over her face in exasperation.

"Ashe, it's alright. I'm fine." Katarina tried reassuring, sitting up as well.

"It's not _just_ your wound, Katarina." Ashe said, sounding as if her voice was so close in cracking. "It's _all_ of this. What are we doing?"

"We were kissing...-"

"I know that!" Ashe snapped her gaze and gave her a brief glare before sighing again. "We can't do _this_ , Katarina. _I_ can't do this."

"Why not?"

"I'm not..." Ashe took a deep breath, the redness in her cheeks lightening but not completely disappearing. She released another and much heavier sigh before she said, "I'm not the kind of person to just kiss someone and... and share a bed with them so... _callously_."

Katarina sorted through her racing thoughts and heartbeats in record time, managing to say, "I don't expect us to do anything like the latter."

"Then what _do_ you expect? A night with us fervidly kissing to our heart's content?"

"No, I think...-"

"You think what?"

"I think I want more." Katarina outright admitted, feeling surprised herself when she said so. She cleared her throat when she realize what her words might mean, clarifying with, "More than just kissing and a single night with you."

"Are you... Are you saying...?"

Katarina nodded, beating down the thoughts that screamed at her to take back everything she just confessed. "The kiss you gave me earlier made me realize I haven't been too conscious about what I've developed for you. And, the kisses we shared? They're... They're not nothing to me."

Ashe gazed at her in disbelief, seemingly unable to accept that it was certainly more than just a spur of the moment act between them.

"I... feel things for you. Things that I don't feel with other people. I know it's probably going to cause us both problems, but if you feel the same way with me, then..." Katarina brushed a hand through her hair, staring right back at Ashe with a nervous look in her eyes. "...is it honestly too much for us to try?"

When Ashe returned her gaze with her own, Katarina had to push the down the urge to uncharacteristically fidget on the spot. She never did put herself in these kinds of positions, one that would convince her to lay herself bare just for another person to make a decision for both of their sake.

"It would be disastrous." Ashe finally said after a long, tense moment of silence.

"I know that."

"Problematic."

"I'd be surprised if it won't be."

"Absolutely insane."

"Don't you think it might be worth the risk?" Katarina asked, her frustration briefly flashing in her eyes before she turned away and sighed. With how Ashe looked hesitant, it was enough to convince her what her reply would be. "I suppose that's just too much to ask of you, isn't it? You likely have more to lose than me."

Ashe's uncertainty faltered, especially when she saw how Katarina looked when she seemed so sure that she wouldn't consider the idea of risking what they have and what people expected of them just for a dangerous relationship.

"It's not that. It's more like," Ashe pursed her lips for a second before she said, "I don't want to have my heart fooled again."

Though Katarina wanted to ask what Ashe meant when she said _'fooled again'_ , she chose to just prove Ashe wrong with her assumption. She placed a hand on the one resting on the Warmother's lap, the latter meeting her gaze when she turned back to face her.

"I'm not here to toy with your own feelings, Ashe." Katarina offered an earnest look. "Especially when I don't want you to play with mine."

.....

.....

.....

Katarina felt a swell of warmth inside her chest when Ashe turned her hand upward, intertwining her fingers with the Noxian's as she did. It was a wordless acceptance.

"I honestly don't know how we got to this point, how we're going to handle this, or how against my normal judgment this would be, but..." Ashe gave Katarinaʼs hand a squeeze, a rather timid smile written on her lips. "...I'll risk it."

"You will?"

"I will."

Katarina never felt that immensely uplifting feeling she was overcome with until that very moment. It's as if she was gifted everything she could ever ask for in her entire life. Though this would vastly complicate many things, knowing Ashe was willing to take the leap of faith with her was more than enough to alleviate her concerns.

Talon was, once again, right.

She was attached to Ashe, especially now more than ever.

**xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Eyyyy! Thanks to Mobi183 for not only giving me the story plot, but for also commissioning this continuation! \^o^/
> 
> Just to point some things out, the name of Braum's cousin here isn't canon, alright? I just searched up a name that I figured would fit her, so if ever Riot announces her real name, then I'll just make sure to change it all here. ~o~
> 
> Additionally, it was mentioned that Grena, Ashe's mother, had ten Oathsworns, but only five remained, which could be seen in Warmother Marvel comics. :3
> 
> Till my next update, everyone! ^^/

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Yay! Another Frozen Lotus story done! This was commissioned by Mobi183 from Wattpad, so you have them to thank for this treat. ^u^/
> 
> I actually had a really fun time writing this, so I was super stoked when I finally finished it. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I did writing it~ UwU
> 
> Till the next update, yeah? ^^


End file.
